Kesi and Ryry's Christmases
by Melody Malone
Summary: Updated every day until Christmas Day, these drabbles and oneshots will chronicle the first 25 Christmases in Ryan and Kelsi's lives. Ryelsi, obv. Year 24 is up.
1. Year 1: Reindeer

**Age 1: Reindeer**

Mr and Mrs Evans were busy with preparations for their twins first proper christmas Christmas. The year before they had only been a few months old, but now they were one, the proud Evans parents were really pushing the boat out. On Christmas Eve they were planning on hosting a Christmas party, and had invited friends, and the parents of children from the twin's daycare centre. However, the party wasn't the only thing on their mind. Ryan wasn't developing as fast as his sister. Though at the twins' check up the doctor explained some children developed faster than others, it still worried them a little. Not only was Sharpay walking, albeit a little unsurely, she was speaking, the her first word being "want", and first sentence being "I want." However, Ryan crawled around the room, looking at various objects, but just giggled and babbled at them.

On Christmas Eve, with all the presents wrapped under the tree, and the guests due to arrive at lunchtime, Derby Evans sat her children in their high chairs, ready with their favourite meal, mash and peas. Sharpay's eyes lit up when she saw them.  
"I want!" She shouted, banging her fists on the table of the highchair. Ryan looked over at her and beat his fists on the table, too. Placing the bowel in front of Sharpay, Derby turned her attention to feeding Ryan.  
"Hurry up honey, the guests'll be here any minute!" Called her husband, rushing in in his suit. Seeing the mess Sharpay was making of her new party dress, he quickly grabbed a seat in front of her and started feeding her, which Sharpay smiled satisfied at.  
"Come on sweetheart." Said Derby gently, wiping Ryan's mouth. "Say mash. Can you say mash for mommy?"  
"Gaaah...." Gurgled Ryan, smiling at his mom.  
"No not gah honey, mash. Ma-ash...." She repeated slower. Ryan found this funny, and let out a belly laugh. Derby sighed, and the feeding of the twins carried on in peace.

"Well, she certainly likes my boy! These two could be interesting to watch!" Laughed Mr Bolton. The party had been going on for about an hour or so, and after waving at everyone at the party at least once, Sharpay now had a favourite hobby - She would follow one particular baby around the room, giggling, and occasionally calling him, affectionately, 'Toy-Toy'. Everyone watched them for a while and thought it was incredibly cute.  
"What about the other one? Is he okay?" Asked Mrs Bolton to Derby. Ryan just sat by the christmas tree, occasionally banging his hands on a present and giggling, and staring mesmerized at the baubles which hung off of it. Derby shook her head.  
"So is little Ryan still not talking?" Asked Mrs Danforth, holding a fidgeting Chad in her lap. "I wouldn't worry about it, Chad only just started to walk, and he's still too stubborn to talk. All I get is the occasional grunt from him, I swear he takes after his father." Derby laughed, and looked over at Ryan, who was now following Sharpay and 'Toy-Toy' with his eyes.  
"Taylor's sister was just about one and a half when she started talking. It's different for all babies. Some people think the babies that take the longest to talk just don't have anything interesting enough to say yet." Laughed Mrs. McKessie, putting Taylor down on the floor, who promptly toddled over to Sharpay, and pushed her. Extremely embaressed, Mrs. McKessie apologised profusely, and quickly picked Taylor up again, while Chad laughed at the whole thing. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Mr. Evans looked at Derby confused.  
"I thought everyone was here?" He asked.  
"I thought so too, everyone I recognise..." She said. "Should we answer it?"  
"No reason why not, more the merrier after all!" Smiled Mr Evans, as they both walked over to answer the door. In came a shivering young woman, who was holding onto a baby who was wrapped up in a thick coat, with a little hat pulled over her head.  
"S-Sorry I'm late, the car wouldn't start." Said the girl, taking her coat and scarf off before taking off the babies coat and hat. "We're not too late, are we?"  
"No, of course not." Said Derby, looking at the baby. "Oh, she's adorable!"  
"Thanks. Not easy bringing her up on my own but, we just about manage." Smiled the girl, who couldn't have been much older than eighteen or nineteen. She carefully put the baby down on the floor. She had a red dress on, with a picture of a reindeer embroidered on the front, and red and green striped stockings and sleeves. "I would've called to say we were coming but our phone got disconnected, and well...I just assumed it'd be okay to bring her, I know I shouldn't assume but--"  
"Kesi!" A little voice from over by the tree was suddenly heard and everyone fell silent. The baby sitting on the floor looked over at Ryan, and smiled.  
"Ry-ry!"  
"Kesi!" He repeated, and Derby gasped as Ryan pulled himself to his feet, and without holding onto anyone or any furniture, took slow, deliberate steps towards the baby. Baby Kelsi giggled and clapped her hands as Ryan finally got to her, reached his arms out for her, and fell forward onto her. Derby stood there with her mouth wide open.  
"What, is something wrong?" Asked Miss Nielsen, propping both Kelsi and Ryan back up.  
"No it's just...That...That's the first time Ryan's spoke. That was...his first word." She sat down, shocked, and Miss Nielsen smiled.  
"That's cute. Ry-ry was one of Kelsi's first words. Guess they've got a thing for eachother, huh?" She winked. Derby looked as Ryan took Kelsi's hand, and pointed to the shiney baubles, and they toddled over to the tree together.  
"I guess they do."


	2. Year 2: Pudding

**Age 2: Pudding**

Maya couldn't remember why she had every agreed to work at the Evans' over christmas. Mr and Mrs Evans were both on a business trip, and would be home early on Christmas Day, but had reminded their new live-in nanny that Sharpay and Ryan were having some friends over for a small party, and that she was required to cook the food. Ryan was in the lounge with some picture books which he was pouring over with great interest. Though he was speaking as much as Sharpay now, and could walk and run, he still rarely spoke, letting Sharpay speak for him, while he stood next to her, silent. Sharpay sat on the counter next to Maya, reaching her arm out for the spoon mixing the pudding.  
"My turn."  
"Sharpay no, you'll make a mess, and you'll ruin your clothes, and your mommy wont be happy with you." Sharpay considered this for a second, before putting her hand out again.  
"No. My turn." Maya rolled her eyes.  
"Sharpay..."  
"MY TURN!" Screamed the 2-year old, kicking the drawers with her little legs angrily.  
"Okay okay! You can stir the pudding! Jeez..." Muttered Maya, as she handed the spoon to Sharpay, who within a few seconds, was a mess. She quickly got her changed, just as Lucille and Jack Bolton knocked at the door.

"Oh hi, you must be Mr and Mrs Bolton? Troy's parents?" Asked Maya, politely. They nodded.  
"Troy, say hi to the nice lady." Reminded Lucille. Troy looked up.  
"'Lo." He muttered, wriggling to be put on the floor. Within a second, Sharpay stood in front of him.  
"Hi Toy-Toy!" She said, waving at him.  
"Want toys...Girls smelly..." Muttered Troy. Sharpay gasped.  
"No Toy-Toy smelly!" She argued. "We play!" Before Troy could even wave goodbye to his parents, Sharpay had pulled him off into the direction of the twin's play room. Jack laughed.  
"Ah he'll get used to girls eventually. Oh, and Kelsi's mom asked us to drop her off here too, she had to work so she couldn't bring her herself." Maya smiled as Kelsi walked into the house. She had seen her a lot, as she was always being brought round to see Ryan.  
"Ryan'll be pleased. Thanks for bringing her, they can be picked up this evening about five?" Lucille and Jack nodded, before leaving. Maya turned to the lounge and called through. "Ryan, Kelsi's here!"  
"Kesi!" Smiled Ryan, rushing over and hugging her. Kelsi giggled.  
"I gots colors." Said Kelsi, pulling a handful of pens out of her pocket. "Mommy said we share!" Ryan nodded, and holding onto Kelsi's hand, he pulled her into the playroom where Sharpay had just taken Troy.

Ryan and Kelsi sat in one corner coloring in a book of Ryan's, while Sharpay forced Troy to join in her tea party. When she saw Ryan and Kelsi giggling at eachother, she marched over and grabbed the pen from Kelsi's hand.  
"My pen!" Said Sharpay defiently.  
"No, my pen!" Said Kelsi, upset.  
"I wants it!" Shouted Sharpay, louder, pushing Kelsi back. Kelsi bit her lip and started crying, while Sharpay went to the other side of the room again with Troy. Ryan patted Kelsi on the shoulder sympathetically.  
"We share." He said, passing the red pen he was using to Kelsi. "There, there..." He patted her on the back like he had seen his mom do to Sharpay when she had cried about breaking the head off of one of her Barbie dolls.

A little while later Maya brought the four of them into the dining room for their mini Christmas meal, which comprised of a turkey sandwich, a roast potato, and peas. They all ate silently, but Maya couldn't help but notice the bartering that was going on between Ryan and Kelsi. The two sat next to eachother, and she watched how Ryan put his peas on Kelsi's plate, and in return Kelsi gave Ryan her roast potato. Afterwards they looked at each other, and smiled, secretly. Maya then turned her attention to Troy and Sharpay, who was eating half of Troy's turkey sandwich, but didn't appear to be giving any thing in return. Troy had cupped his face in his hands and sighed, pretending he didn't notice Sharpay stealing his food. It was easier than arguing with her.

Next came the pudding, Rainbow Pudding, which was the twin's favorite. After serving it, the house phone began to ring.  
"Okay guys, eat nicely I won't be long!" Announced Maya, rushing out of the room to answer the phone. Of course, telling Sharpay something means she'll instantly do the opposite. After quickly finishing her pudding, she grabbed Troy's bowel.  
"My pudding!" He argued, banging the spoon on the table.  
"Nuh-uh! MY pudding!" Said Sharpay.  
"MY PUDDING!" Troy shouted as Sharpay finished her second bowel. Ryan and Kelsi were just watching the pair with curiosity. Next Sharpay wriggled down from her chair, and went over to Kelsi.  
"My pudding, smelly." She said, sticking her tongue out to Kelsi, before snatching her bowl, and taking it back to her seat. Kelsi bit her bottom lip hard again.  
"Ry-ry that my pudding." She sniffed, letting out a little sob. Ryan glared at his sister.  
"No! That Kesi's pudding!"  
"My pudding. My bowls." Argued Sharpay.  
"You meanie, Sharpie!"  
"You smelly Wyan!" Kelsi started crying loudly, while Sharpay finished her bowl. Ryan looked down at his pudding, and pushed it over to Kelsi.  
"I share." He said to her again, patting her back again. "Feels better?"  
"No we share." Said Kelsi, pushing the bowl in the middle of the two of them. When Maya walked in, she gasped. Sharpay was slouched over the table, three empty bowls in front of her.  
"Me feel sick..." She groaned. "My tummy hurted." Troy began laughing, and Maya tried her best not to laugh. She looked over at Ryan and Kelsi, and smiled as Ryan took a spoonful of pudding, ate it, then passed the spoon onto Kelsi, who did the same before passing it back. This carried on until the bowl in front of them was empty.


	3. Year 3: Cracker

**AN: I apologise for the delay in this one, but my laptop broke before I could post it yesterday, so I had to rewrite it today.  
Year 3 – Cracker**

Kelsi's mom nervously waited for Ryan to be dropped off at her place. To make up for all the times Kelsi had gone to the Evans' house, she had taken the day off work and invited Ryan round to play with Kelsi. It wasn't only Kelsi's mom that was excited. When Kelsi found out Ryan was coming round, she nodded, and went to her playhouse to tidy up the toy kitchenette, reorganise her dolls and put them in their best clothes, and her mom gave her some Christmas decorations and some crackers to put on the little table in the house. As she arranged the table the way her mom had shown her to, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Ryan had never been to her house before, and his house was much bigger than hers, and he had a nicer playhouse than her, too.

When Ryan was dropped off, he looked around eagerly at the house. There were various pictures of Kelsi around, and a few of her mom, and other relatives he'd never seen. The apartment was small, but it was cosy enough for both of them to live happily, and Kelsi had her own room with her bed on one side, and an assortment of toys on the other. Entering the bedroom, he saw Kelsi looking down at her feet, and he saw that she was quieter than usual. Though at preschool she rarely spoke - no-one had a chance to when Sharpay was around – normally she couldn't stop speaking when it was just the two of them.  
"Hey Kelsi." He smiled. In the past year, he had learnt to say Kelsi in the proper way. "I like your house it's pretty."  
"Thanks." She answered, shyly. "I likes your house more."  
"No, my house is scary! At night theres monsters under my bed!" He frowned, remembering a nightmare he had the night before. Kelsi's eyes widened.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah they're big and scary! Sharpay said they want to eat me..." He whispered.  
"No! They wont eat Ryan!" Said Kelsi, brightening up a little. "Come see my special house! Mommy gots all the tinsel and a tree and it looks all Christmassy!" Ryan grinned and followed Kelsi to the little playhouse. He went straight over to the kitchenette, and opened the little oven door, but Kelsi shooed him away. "No the turkey is cooking you can't open the door!" She gasped. She picked up two plastic cups from the side. "There's some juice." She said, pretending to sip hers. As Ryan drank the invisible juice, he saw the crackers on the table and smiled.  
"Crackers! We can pull one, can't we Kelsi?" He grinned.  
"No that's for at dinner! We pull them later. You give our baby a bottle." She instructed, pointing to the cot where a doll lay, her arms twisted awkwardly above her head. Ryan nodded and went over, picking up the baby bottle from the floor, and feeding the baby. After feeding the doll, Ryan put it on his shoulder and rubbed it's back in circles.  
"Shh baby you burp and you can go back to sleep…" He said to it, eventually putting it back in the cot.

He went back to Kelsi and the kitchenette. "Baby's fed, we can pull cracker now?"  
"No, dinner not ready!" Kelsi scolded, a playful smile on her lips. "You open present! Me and mommy picked it out for you!" She motioned to the box that sat by the kitchenette, wrapped in red and green paper, with  
"But it's not Christmas til tomorrow!" Gasped Ryan, pouting. "Won't I go on Santa's bad list?"  
"No mommy said she checked with Santa, it's okay." Said Kelsi, turning away from the kitchenette to see Ryan open the present. He took great care to not rip the shiney paper as he carefully pulled it away. As was expected, inside was a box. Taking the lid off, he smiled. In the box was a blue hat. "I told mommy you like blue, so we got you it! It keeps your head warm, see!" She took it out the box and put it on his head. It fit well and he smiled.  
"I like it!"

Another five minutes past, and eventually Kelsi decided that it was time for Christmas dinner, and dished the invisible food out onto the plate, and carried it over to Ryan, who was sitting at the table, wearing his hat.  
"Careful, it's hot!" She warned, as he started eating.  
"We have dinner now we can pull crackers!" His eyes lit up as Kelsi picked up one of the crackers, and held out the end for him to pull.  
"Good luck!" She giggled, and they both pulled hard on their respective end, and giggled at the pop the cracker made when it ripped. Kelsi ended up being the winner.  
"What you get!" He asked, excited. Kelsi shook the contents onto the table, and picked up a whistle.  
"Cool!" She grinned, and started blowing in it excitedly. After a while she put it down and picked up the next one. "Do this one now!" Ryan nodded eagerly and pulled hard on the end, and the gift end flew into his lap, as did the contents of the cracker. She peered over eagerly. "What you get!" Ryan didn't say anything just grinned and walked around to the side of the table Kelsi was sitting at.  
"Look, a ring! We can merry!"  
"What's merry?" Asked Kelsi, confused. Ryan shrugged.  
"But mommy and daddy are merry. And daddy said mommy got a ring, so I guess you're merry if you gives a ring?" He shrugged, and gave her the plastic ring to Kelsi, who put it on her finger.

A while later Kelsi's mom called them out of the playhouse for a snack, and instantly saw the hat on Ryan's head, and smiled, then saw the ring on Kelsi's finger.  
"Kelsi, where did that come from?"  
"Me and Ryan are merry!" She grinned, clearly not knowing what it meant, or knowing the mistake. Kelsi's mom smiled.  
"One day honey, I'm sure of that."


	4. Year 4: Penguin

**I'm sorry for the late posting of these, I've had a lot of computer trouble for the last week. Thanks to my mum for giving this idea to me though lol.**

**Age 4: Penguins**

As this would be their last Christmas together at preschool, as this time next year all the older children would be at kindergarten, the preschool teachers arranged for the children to take a trip to the local Zoo on their last day before the school break began.  
"Children, make sure you stay together with your group!" Announced one of the teachers, looking frantically down at her list to check which children were with which teacher. She had made the list in a hurry the night before, and she hadn't had a chance to check it yet. "Okay, group one...Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielsen, and Chad Danforth. Group two, you're Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor and Martha Cox. Group three are Jason Cr--" the preschool teacher paused as she heard one of the children start wailing and sobbing uncontrollably. Putting down her paper, she looked over at the girl.  
"Kelsi honey, what's the matter?" She asked, gently. Kelsi continued sobbing.  
"I want Ryan! I don't want Sharpay she's mean!" She cried. Sharpay gasped in shock, and started crying herself for attention.  
"What do you mean you want Ryan? Aren't you--" The teacher looked down at her list, and shook her head at herself. "Oh Kelsi I'm sorry, I didn't realise I didn't put you in a group together. Now, let me see--"  
"Troy can be with me! Won't you Troy!" Squeaked a voice, which sounded much too happy for someone who had been apparently crying seconds earlier. Troy mumbled something under his breath and glared at Sharpay.  
"Well that works out then. Is that okay now, Kelsi?" She asked again. Ryan came over and held her hand.  
"Yeah we like that." Smiled Ryan, leading Kelsi over to Zeke and Martha.

As they reached the tiger area, Martha and Zeke went right up to the fence to watch the tigers roaming around, while Kelsi and Ryan took a few steps back. The teacher watching them looked at them, concerned.  
"Kelsi, Ryan, don't you wanna look at the tigers?" She asked. Ryan shook his head, and Kelsi hid her face in her scarf.  
"Kelsi's scared so I said I'd protect her." He said, holding onto her hand. Kelsi's head popped out of her scarf and she gasped.  
"No I'm not scared, you are!" She argued, embaressed.  
"I'm not scared! I said I'd protect you!" Said Ryan back.  
"There's nothing to be scared of, either of you, the tigers can't get to us, we're fine. Go and stand with Martha and Zeke so I can keep an eye on you, okay?"  
"....Okay." Muttered Kelsi, still unsure. Still holding her hand in Ryan's gloved one, they stood at the fence, watching the tigers walk back and forth. When one let out an almighty roar, Kelsi backed away a little, but Ryan remained holding her hand.  
"He can't hurt us, we'll be okay." He said, and Kelsi smiled at him. Zeke was clapping.  
"That was so cool! Make him do it again!" He said, happily.  
"No that was scary! I wanna go!" Whined Martha, and the teacher agreed it was time to move onto a different animal.

"Yay, the elephants!" Grinned Martha, running over fence separating her from the elephants.  
"Boooring." Moaned Zeke. "I wanna go back to the tigers!"  
"I think they're pretty." Smiled Kelsi. "Come on Ryan let's go and say hello!" They went and stood with Martha, and they all laughed as one of the elephants sprayed water all over the man who was feeding him.  
"He got wet!" Laughed Ryan.  
"I'm hungry, when's lunch?" Complained Zeke.

At lunchtime, Kelsi and Ryan's group found a picnic area next to the penguin enclosure to sit and eat the food their teacher had brought for them. Once all four of them had a sandwich, a piece of fruit, a packet of chips and a drink, they sat talking about what they had seen so far.  
"I like the elephants they make weird noises with their noses." Giggled Martha, taking a sip of her drink.  
"Noo! The elephants are boring the tigers were cooler!" Argued Zeke.  
"No way! The tigers are all mean and stuff the elephants are funny!" Replied Martha. "Kelsi thinks so too, don't you Kelsi!"  
"I don't know?" She muttered, nibbling on her sandwich.  
"Well Ryan thinks Tigers are cooler don't you!" Said Zeke, patting him on the back. Ryan shrugged. They continued talking over their lunch, when Kelsi saw Martha put half of her sandwich on a napkin next to her.  
"What's that for?" She asked, pointing at the half of a sandwich.  
"That's for my friend Mary!" Grinned Martha. Kelsi looked at the seat next to Martha, confused.  
"There's no-one there." She pointed out.  
"Shh you'll hurt her feelings!" Whispered Martha. She looked confused at Kelsi. "Don't you have an imaginary friend?"  
"No?" She said. "Well...I have Ryan?"  
"I'm not imaginary!" Shouted Ryan, very offended.  
"No, no I know! But you are my friend." She decided. Ryan smiled.  
"Well what animals did you like, Ryan? Kelsi?" Asked their teacher, putting the empty packets of food back in the bag she was carrying.  
"...I wanna see the penguins." Said Kelsi, pointing at the enclosure next to her.  
"Yeah, me too." Said Ryan, agreeing instantly. "Penguins are cool because they look like waiters, and they walk real funny. That's what my mommy said anyway, and my mommys always right."  
"Yeah." Said Kelsi, giggling. The teacher rolled her eyes and laughed, and once all four of the children had finished eating, she walked with them over to the penguins.

When Kelsi got there, she shivered.  
"It's all cold and icey!" She said. She watched as a penguin waddled along, and frowned. "It's too cold for them!" She added.  
"Kelsi, it's okay for them." Smiled their teacher, reassuringly. "They're from Antartica, and that's a really cold country, so they're used to all the snow and ice."  
"But their feet are cold!" Exclaimed Ryan. He turned to Kelsi. "We can ask Santa to bring them some slippers!" Kelsi giggled, and nodded.  
"Yeah, and scarfs so they can keep warm!"  
"No silly the zoos closed at Christmas no-one can get in! Not even Santa!" Interrupted Zeke, pushing in between both of them. Kelsi bit her bottom lip.  
"Santa can't give the penguins presents? But....who's gonna give them presents then? They'll be lonely at christmas if no-one comes to see them..."  
"Yeah you're lying Zeke!" Said Ryan, upset. "Santa will come and see the penguins, you'll see!"

Zeke sighed, and stayed quiet. If he'd learnt anything at preschool, it was to never argue with Kelsi or Ryan if the other was around.


	5. Year 5: Nativity

****

Year 5: Nativity

Kelsi and Ryan somehow knew that once they started kindergarten, and going to school, things would change, but they were shocked at how quickly these things would happen. In the kindergarten every year, the class would put on a nativity play, which would be filled throughout with Christmas songs.  
"Okay class, put your hand up if you want to play Mary!" Announced their kindergarten teacher, and Sharpay's hand flew up. A few others put their hands up, and Ryan encouraged Kelsi to put her hand up.  
"But I can't act or sing or anything." She whispered to him, sitting on the floor cross-legged.  
"You can do it." He smiled. The teacher wrote down the girls names quickly.  
"Okay, to make it fair, I'm going to put all your names in a bowl, and I'll get one of you children to pick a name out, and that person will be playing Mary, is that fair to everyone?" The class nodded, and they watched as their teacher dropped each name into the bowl. Looking around the class, her eyes eventually lay on one person. "Ryan, would you like to pick the name out?" Ryan's eyes flew open and he looked around the classroom, hoping someone else would want to do it.  
"But I--"  
"Hurry up Ryan I wanna know!" Pouted Sharpay, pushing him to stand up. Standing in front of the rest of the class next to the teacher, Ryan sighed, and turned to the bowl. Closing his eyes tightly, he put his hand in the bowl, and fished around until he grabbed hold of a piece of paper. Silently he hoped and begged for it to be Kelsi. This was the sort of confidence boost she needed. Opening his eyes, he looked at the piece of paper, and sighed.  
"...Sharpay." He announced. Sharpay squealed happily, a few jealous girls clapped politely, and Kelsi stared at her lap, not wanting to look at him. When the teacher announced recess, Kelsi followed Taylor and Martha outside.

"Ryan, we have to tell mommy when we get home! She can pick me out a pretty costume! What does Mary wear? I'm going to be the prettiest Mary there ever was! Won't I Ryan! You can be Joseph, because Troy doesn't like acting. Troy's weird like that but he's so nice! Ryan, are you listening to me? Ryan??" Sharpay tugged on her brother's sleeve as he continued staring across the playground.  
"Yeah, okay Sharpay..." Shrugged Ryan, having not listened to a word she said. He made his way to the seesaw, where Kelsi was sitting alone after Taylor and Martha had left to play in the playhouse. Sitting on the other end, Kelsi looked up when she felt herself lift up.  
"Go away Ryan, you're mean." She said, frowning. "You said I could be Mary, you lie."  
"Kelsi, I'm sorry. I wanted you to win."  
"No you picked Sharpay." She argued, kicking the floor angrily when her end of the seesaw went down, propelling herself up again. "I don't want you to be my friend anymore. Taylors my best friend now."  
"But Taylor is Martha's best friend!" He exclaimed. "You can't have two best friends, it's not allowed!"  
"Don't care. Taylor's my best friend and you're not." She sniffed, getting off of the seesaw and storming off, causing Ryan to land with a bump.

The christmas show got nearer and nearer, but still Kelsi wouldn't speak to Ryan, especially as practise for the christmas show started, and everyone saw that Sharpay had got her way, and that Ryan was playing Joseph. Chad, Jason and Troy had been cast as the Three Wise Men, Zeke, Martha and Taylor were playing shepherds, and a girl called Bailey got the part of the angel. Kelsi was just a narrator, and had a solo, though she was in no way confident of her part. Ryan had tried everything to get her to talk to him. He brought her in cookies, he offered her his chocolate milk, he had complimented her singing when she learnt the words, but she always told him that Taylor was her best friend.

On the day of the show, the kindergarten teacher came in looking frustrated.  
"I'm afraid that Bailey isn't very well. She's got chicken pox, so she won't be able to do the show today. But it'll be okay kids, I'll read the part of the angel, we'll be f--"  
"Kelsi can do it." Interrupted Ryan, standing up. "Kelsi can do all the show!"  
"Ryan, stop it!" Said Kelsi, upset. It was true that she had been paying close attention in the practises, making sure she knew when her lines were, and what order everyone did their scenes in so she could nudge people if it was their turn.  
"No Kelsi knows it all! She can be the angel! The angels better than Mary!" He said, sticking his tongue out at Sharpay. "The angels really pretty." He added, shyly, and Troy and Chad started laughing at him as he started blushing.  
"Well, Kelsi? Do you want to play the angel?" Asked their teacher. Kelsi shrugged.  
"Alright...I'll do it." She muttered.

As the curtains opened up on the makeshift stage that had been set up in a corner of the classroom, Kelsi's mom got teary at the sight of her little girl in the angel costume, reading her lines very quietly, but clearly. The show ran with very few hitches, with Kelsi whispering off to the side occasionally when Troy and Chad were too busy messing around to remember their cue, and at one point went backstage to get Sharpay and Ryan, who were too busy arguing to notice that it was their turn. As the performance drew to an end, it was time for Kelsi's solo. As the music begun, she froze up. She had been concentrating so hard on getting her parts right, she had completely forgotten the words to the song. She started to tear up and shake, trying not to sob, when Ryan ran onto the little stage, and stood next to Kelsi, singing the song. She soon joined in, and they finished the song together.

As the show ended, the kindergarten performers all received a standing ovasion. As most of the children rushed off to greet their parents, Kelsi and Ryan held back a little.  
"I got scared." Said Kelsi, blushing.  
"You did good." Said Ryan, hugging her. "I'm sorry I didn't make you Mary."  
"You made me the angel!" Kelsi grinned. "You said I was pretty, that means you love me yeah?"  
"No. Chad said girls smell, and loves silly. I'm never getting married because girls smell." Kelsi frowned.  
"But I'm a girl." She said, upset.  
"No you're not a girl...You're Kelsi." Ryan decided, holding her hand again. "Be your best friend?" Kelsi smiled.  
"Best friend."

It was that Christmas that Ryan and Sharpay got bit by the acting bug, and Kelsi realised that her place wasn't on the stage - but right next to it.


	6. Year 6: Sled

**Age 6: Sled**

Ryan packed slowly and sadly. His parents had told him and Sharpay a few days ago that they would be going to their aunt and uncle's log cabin in Montana for the christmas holiday before the twins had to be back at school. The twins had never been, but their parents promised that it was a nice place, and that their uncle had already decorated the cabin for their arrival, and had lots of presents for the twins. It was an understatement that Ryan didn't wanna go. For every year since he could remember, he had spent Christmas with his best friend, Kelsi, and he didn't know how he could enjoy Christmas if she wasn't there. He looked up when the bed he was sitting on depressed.  
"Honey, haven't you packed yet?" Asked his mom, looking at what he had already packed. There were a few shirts, and pairs of shorts, and she laughed. "Honey, it'll be too cold for any of those. You want help packing?"  
"Don't care." He muttered, arms crossed. "Not going."  
"Come on Ryan, you have to go we're all going, now pick out what sweaters you want to take."  
"No!" He said, stomping his foot on the floor.  
"Ryan, now please." Said his mom, more sternly now. Ryan sighed and nodded, heading to his wardrobe to pick out the sweaters that Kelsi and her mom had bought him for his birthday.

Slowly, Ryan followed his mom out to the car, as she put his little suitcase in the back of the family car along with everyone elses suitcases. Ryan rolled his eyes when he saw there were two pink suitcases in the car, both obviously Sharpay's, who had been planning on a song and dance routine she and Ryan would perform for their aunt and uncle when they got there. There was another larger suitcase, and Ryan figured that his parents had put the presents in there for them and their aunt and uncle. Climbing into the car, Sharpay almost instantly started talking at him.  
"Ryan we have to practise our songs! Daddy put our CD in the car so we can practise all the way there! Did you know it's a seventeen hour drive! Think of how much practise we'll get done! Daddy can you put the CD on now!" Sharpay bounced up and down in her seat with excitement as the engine started, and the car started moving. Their dad laughed.  
"Not yet, princess. Mommy and Daddy just have to pick something up and then we'll be on our way." A few minutes later, the car stopped, and their mom got out.  
"Why have we stopped daddy?" Asked Ryan, looking out the window confused.  
"Like I said, just have to pick something up. Now move up, you've gotta make room in the back." Winked their dad. Confused, Ryan shuffled over closer to Sharpay.  
"Daddy, why--" He grinned as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck from behind.  
"Surprise!" Squeaked a voice, and he quickly turned his body around to hug Kelsi back.  
"Kelsi! What are you and your mommy doing here!" He asked, as Miss Nielsen got into the car as well.  
"Well sweetheart, we knew you wouldn't enjoy yourself if Kelsi wasn't there, so we thought we'd invite her and her mom along too." Smiled his mom, getting back in the car.  
"Thanks for picking up our luggage earlier on, Derby. Saved a lot of time." Said Miss Nielsen, strapping herself and Kelsi in. "Kelsi's so excited."  
"Mom you're making me blush." Said Kelsi shyly. She looked over, and waved at Sharpay. "Hey Sharpay..."  
"...Hmph." Was all the blonde said, tossing her hair, and turning to face the window.

After a long drive, the car slowly pulled up outside a log cabin, covered in snow, and two people were standing outside the door, waving at them. As soon as the car stopped, Sharpay jumped out of the car.  
"Sharpay slow down, it's slippery!" Warned her mom, jumping out of the car after her before she fell and hurt herself. Ryan waited for Kelsi and her mom to get out of the car first, before going over to his aunt and uncle with Kelsi.  
"Hey Uncle Tom, Aunt Lisa." Smiled Ryan, hugging them both. "This is my friend, Kelsi."  
"Hi." She squeaked, embaressed.  
"Aw we know all about Kelsi, sweetheart." Laughed Aunt Lisa. "Your mom and dad are always telling us about you and your little girlfriend!"  
"Girlfriend? Ewww. No! Kelsi's....Kelsi. Girlfriends are gross." Ryan nodded to himself. Uncle Tom laughed at Ryan.  
"Well girlfriend or not, we're really pleased to finally meet you, Kelsi." He said, and Kelsi smiled in thanks, before her and Ryan went and helped their parents unload the car.

The next day, while Sharpay was dancing to her stereo in her and Kelsi's room, Kelsi crept out to find Ryan in the lounge area.  
"Watcha doing?" She asked, sitting next to him.  
"I'm bored!" He announced, sighing.  
"Me too. Sharpay makes my head her." Decided Kelsi, giving herself a little nod. "We can go outside!"  
"Mommy said it's too cold." Sighed Ryan.  
"But we can put our coats and scarfs and hats on." Said Kelsi, pulling Ryan to his feet. "Let's go!" The front door was an easy latch to open, and pushing it open, Ryan and Kelsi started walking around the outside of the cabin finding something to do.  
"It's too cold, I wanna go inside!" Said Ryan, turning to go inside. Secretely, he was feeling a little scared about being outside, and worrying his parents when they didnt know where he was, but he didn't want to say anything that would make Kelsi scared too.  
"No, look!" Kelsi pointed to a shed at the back of the cabin, where there lay a small wooden sled. Ryan and Kelsi walked over and looked at it. "What is it?" Kelsi asked.  
"Santa puts his toys on there and the reindeer pull it. That's how he delivers presents." He explained. Looking at it for a second, he pulled on the rope at the front of it, until it came loose from the pile of junk it was under. "You sit on it Kelsi!"  
"What? Why?" Asked Kelsi, confused.  
"Sit on it and you'll see!" Smiled Ryan, excitedly. Shrugging, Kelsi sat on it. Grabbing onto the rope, Ryan tugged on it until the sled and Kelsi were on slippery snow. Then, he kept pulling, pulling Kelsi along the snow. She giggled.  
"This is fun! We can pretend I'm a princess and this is my carriage! Wee!" She laughed as Ryan picked up speed.  
"Ryan! Kelsi! Where are you!" Ryan and Kelsi both froze at hearing the frantic voice of Mrs Evans.  
"...We're in trouble." Gulped Kelsi, and Ryan nodded, and taking her gloved hand, he led her round to the front of the cabin.  
"We're here! I'm sorry mommy!" Said Ryan. Derby quickly scooped Ryan up in her arms, and hugged him tight.  
"Don't you dare do that to me again, I was worried sick!" She scolded. "Kelsi, you'd better go inside, your moms really upset." Kelsi nodded, and rushed inside.

For the rest of the christmas season, Kelsi and Ryan weren't allowed to play outside, and they were made to help Sharpay put on a Christmas Show just like she wanted to. But looking back, Ryan never regretted it, as long as it made Kelsi feel like a princess.


	7. Year 7: Santa

**Year 7: Santa**

As the week before Christmas vacation came, the second graders were busy on various christmas projects to take home at the end of the term. While Taylor and Troy were busy on one table making Christmas cards, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi were sitting at the back of the classroom, making tree decorations. Sharpay was making a musical note, despite their teacher trying to explain to her that it wasn't very christmassy, while Ryan was making a present, and Kelsi a Christmas tree.  
"My trees really bad." Sighed Kelsi, colouring in the main part of the tree with a green pen.  
"Yeah, it is." Sniffed Sharpay, rudely. "Mine decoration is much better, isn't it Ryan."  
"Sharpay, stop it." Said Ryan, turning to Kelsi. "It isn't bad, it'll be better when you finish colouring it in." Kelsi smiled at the encouragement, and carried on.  
"Ryan, we need to practise our song." Reminded Sharpay, as she coloured in her musical note. "I've told mom and dad we're putting on a show for them after our Christmas lunch, and I don't want you to mess it up.  
"Mm. Okay." Muttered Ryan, trying to put Sharpay's voice to the back of his mind. The three of them sat in silence for a while longer, before Jason joined the table to make an ornament.

"So Kelsi." He said, borrowing a pair of scissors from her. "What are you getting for Christmas? My dad said he's going to get me a basketball hoop, so I can practise."  
"I don't know. I gave my list to Santa when he was at the mall, so I have to see what he can get. I asked him for a piano, and he said he'd see what he could do." At that, Sharpay suddenly started laughing loudly.  
"Oh my god!" She laughed. "I can't believe you just said that!"  
"Sharpay, why don't we ask Miss to put the Christmas CD on, so we can practise our song..." Said Ryan, nervously. He had a feeling about what was about to happen, and he had to stop Kelsi getting hurt.  
"No! Kelsi did you just say you gave Santa your list!" laughed Sharpay. Kelsi looked hurt, and nodded.  
"Yeah...why? I do it every year, and every year he buys me one big present..." Kelsi said.  
"Sharpay, we really need to practise our dance! I can't get it right..." Ryan carried on, standing up and pulling Sharpay by the hand.  
"You're so stupid Kelsi! There's no such thing as Santa, he doesn't exist! He's just your mom!" Sharpay laughed loudly. Kelsi stared at Sharpay, annoyed.  
"It's not true! Santa is real, otherwise I wouldn't get my presents!"  
"No he isn't! When we were five me and Ryan left cookies and milk for Santa, and then later on we went downstairs to get a glass of water, and we saw our mom and dad eating the cookies! They told us so, didn't they Ryan!" Sharpay looked at Ryan for support, but he could only stare at Kelsi.  
"...Sorry." He muttered, and Kelsi burst into tears.  
"Now we can practise our song, Ryan!" Said Sharpay, this time pulling on Ryan's arm.  
"But..."  
"I'll tell mom and dad you're not helping me!" Threatened Sharpay, and Ryan sighed, following Sharpay over to their teacher.

When Ryan and Sharpay got home, Ryan refused to talk to Sharpay. He had tried to talk to Kelsi earlier in the day, but she said she was too upset to talk to him, so sat on her own working on her ornament instead.  
"Hey mom." Ryan sighed, entering the lounge where his mom was sitting.  
"Oh duckie, what's wrong? You look so sad." Said Mrs Evans, patting the seat next to her. Ryan sighed.  
"Sharpay told Kelsi that Santa isn't real, and she cried, and I think she's mad at me for not saying. I don't know how I can cheer her up."  
"Well why don't you buy her a nice present? You can tell her Santa delivered it for her. No harm in her believing it for a few years yet, is there? I'll get your father to talk to Sharpay, and me and you'll go out shopping to find her something, okay?" Ryan nodded, and hugging his mom, he rushed to get his coat on.

At the mall, Ryan spent an hour or so wondering around the shops trying to find the perfect present for Kelsi. He had already bought her a present, but knew this one had to be extra special.  
"Why don't you just buy her another hat?" Asked his mom, holding onto his hand as they looked around.  
"No, that's not special enough." He argued. Suddenly, he spotted Kelsi and her mom in a music shop, and quickly he pulled on his mom's hand to hide behind a wall. He peaked round to see Kelsi crying.  
"But mom, why can't I have the piano! I know Santa doesn't bring it, you do! So why can't I have it now!"  
"Kelsi, if you had it now, it wouldn't be a christmas present."  
"Well why couldn't I buy those beginner teaching books!" Mrs Nielsen sighed, and hugged her daughter.  
"Kelsi...the piano isn't that cheap, that's why it's the only present I'm going to be able to get you this year....I really am trying, sweetheart. We'll get you the book when I get my next paycheck, I promise. Can you wait until then?" Kelsi sighed, and nodded.  
"I'm sorry mom." She said, hugging her quickly, before they headed out of the mall. Coming out from behind the wall, Ryan pulled his mom into the shop.

After all the Evans family had opened their presents on Christmas Day, there was a phonecall.  
"Ryan, it's for you!" Called Mr. Evans. Ryan rushed out of the lounge where they had been sitting around the tree, and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Ryan, Sharpay lied! I just had the best christmas present from Santa!"  
"Oh? What was it?" Asked Ryan, faking shock.  
"He must've known mom was gonna get me a piano! He bought me a collection of piano books so I can teach myself to play!" Ryan could almost hear her smiling down the phone.  
"That's great, Kels. Sorry I couldn't get you a present as good as that....Did you like the hat?" Kelsi laughed.  
"It looks like the one I bought you."  
"Yeah, lets make sure we don't wear them the same day."  
"Total clash." Kelsi said, laughing. They both talked for a while, before Kelsi had to go for her Christmas lunch.  
"I'll talk to you soon, Ryan." She said. Just as she was about to hang up, she quickly added "and thanks for the books. I like having my own personal Santa." Then the line went dead.

From that year on, Ryan always bought Kelsi two presents. One from him, and another unlabelled one from her personal Santa.


	8. Year 8: Snow

**Year 8: Snow**

As the bell rang for recess, the third graders charged outside, excited. During the morning, it had been snowing heavily, and all the kids couldn't wait to get outside and build snowmen, and have snowball fights, although they had been warned against the latter. As everyone sped outside, Kelsi and Ryan waited behind to patiently wait for eachother to get their coats and hats on.  
"What do you want to do first?" Asked Ryan, looking out the window.  
"Um...Martha said she was going to make snow angels. So I might do that." She said, tucking her hair into her hat.  
"That's cool, I'll make a better one than you." Teased Ryan.  
"Um...I think it's just a girls only thing." Said Kelsi, awkwardly, not wanting to look at Ryan.  
"But...I thought we'd play together?" Said Ryan, a little upset.  
"I just wanna play with the girls for a little while. You can play with the boys, I think Chad and Troy and gonna have a snowball fight, even though they've been told not to. Sharpay said she was going to referee it. I think she just wants to congratulate Troy when his team wins." Kelsi finished doing her coat up, and looked at Ryan. "Come on, let's head out!"

As soon as they reached the playground, Kelsi waved goodbye to Ryan, and rushed over to Martha and Taylor, who was busy lecturing Martha on the fact she'll get a cold from making snow angels. Ryan meekly walked over to where Troy appeared to be having an argument.  
"Sharpay, you can't be on a team if you're going to referee it!" Sighed Troy, annoyed.  
"But you don't have an even team!" Argued Sharpay. "Look! If you and Chad are a team, and Zeke, Jason and Peter are a team, then you need another player!"  
"Hey, no girls on our team! You can referee, but you can't play!" Argued Chad.  
"Fine, but--Ryan!!" Sharpay quickly rushed over to him, and pulled him over by his arm. "See, you have an even team now, don't they Ryan!"  
"Yeah, I guess..." Muttered Ryan, heading over to Troy and Chad. The two teams began building their piles of snowballs, and Ryan kept glancing over his shoulder at Kelsi.  
"So, not playing with your girlfriend this recess, huh Ry?" Teased Chad, patting him on the shoulder.  
"She is not my girlfriend, really. She's just my friend." Said Ryan, looking over at Kelsi again, as she nervously lay in the snow.  
"Whatever, girls are boring as friends. Take me and Taylor. We were friends in like...the first grade, but now..She's all bossy and boring. You need to be more like me and Troy! Ditch the girl!" Laughed Chad.  
"Hey, I've got a better idea for a game." Grinned Troy. "Instead of throwing snowballs at eachother, why don't we throw them at the girls? They'll never see it coming, and they'll be completely unprepared!"  
"I don't know, won't we get in trouble..." Said Ryan, nervously.  
"Come on, it'll be fun! I just wanna see the look on Taylor's face..." Said Chad, grinning. "I'll go and tell Jason. You're in, right Ryan?"  
"...As long as I can hit Sharpay with them, sure." Said Ryan, continuing to build his pile of snowballs.

While this was happening, Kelsi approached Taylor and Martha.  
"...And then you'll get a brain freeze and it'll really hurt! And also you'll get a cold and you'll be in bed, and you'll miss the rest of school!" Said Taylor, looking satisfied while sitting on a step. Martha rolled her eyes, and when she spotted Kelsi, she waved at her.  
"Hey! Finally got away from the evil twins?" Teased Martha.  
"Ryan isn't evil!" Said Kelsi, instantly defending him. "It's Sharpay, he doesn't want to do half the shows he makes her do, he's--"  
"Ugh, let's not talk about boys. They're a boring subject." Said Taylor. "As I was saying, Martha, I really think snow angels are a bad idea."  
"But they're fun!" Argued Martha. "I'm still going to do them. Kelsi, what about you?"  
"Um...sure. Don't see why not. They should be fun." She smiled nervously, and lay down in a pile of snow next to Martha, and slowly started to move her arms and legs in an up and down direction. She started to enjoy herself, and her and Martha were laughing, when they heard Taylor shout.  
"Girls, take cover!" Before they could react, they heard a _flump_ sound around their heads, and Martha screamed as a snowball hit her square in the face. She and Kelsi quickly jumped up.  
"Run!" Martha called, as her, Taylor and Kelsi started running away from the boys chasing them with snowballs. Kelsi kept quickly looking over her shoulder to see what Ryan was doing, but eventually, Martha pulled her behind the wall at the back of the cafeteria.  
"I don't think they saw us come here." Whispered Taylor. "Just keep still, boys are dumb, they'll get bored soon enough."

"We've lost them." Sighed Chad, sitting on the bars of the jungle gym. "Where could they have gone?"  
"I'll go find them! I'll pretend I'm on there side and tell you where they are!" Said Sharpay, quickly running off. Troy rolled his eyes.  
"At least she's finally gone. Something wrong, Ry? Your sister cramping your style? You weren't throwing many."  
"...Hands got cold." Said Ryan. The truth was he was afraid of hitting Kelsi with one. He knew she disapproved of the snowball fight, and he didn't want her getting hurt.  
"Well don't worry. We'll find them and--look! Sharpays waving us over there! They must've hidden behind the cafeteria!" Chad pointed to where Sharpay was standing a little way away from the wall, waving at Troy. Troy jumped up, and built up a massive snowball.  
"Ryan, you can take the first shot!" He announced, passing the ball to Ryan. Ryan gulped, and nodded, as the three of them ran full pelt towards the girls. Blindly, Ryan threw the snowball in Sharpay's general direction, and heard a shriek. Opening his eyes, he gulped. The snowball had hit Kelsi in the face, and snow clung to her hair, and she held her hands over her face in an attempt to warm it up. Before Ryan could apologise, another bell rung signifying the end of recess, and everyone traipsed back into their classrooms.

Kelsi sat silently working out some math problems, occasionally turning to Taylor for help with them, who seemed to understand math better than most of the class, which Chad occasionally teased her for.  
"...Kelsi I'm sorry I was trying to hit Sharpay." Said Ryan.  
"...I know. It's okay." Said Kelsi. She did a few more questions, then turned to Ryan. "I think when we come back from winter vacation, I should sit with Taylor and Martha, and you should sit with the boys."  
"But we're best friends." Said Ryan, upset.  
"I know, but you're getting made fun of, and I'm getting made fun of. It's just easier. We can still be friends just...we have to hang out with other people." Ryan nodded.  
"Secret friends, kinda?" He said, and Kelsi nodded.  
"Yeah, something like that."

When school started after christmas, everyone was shocked to see that though Kelsi and Ryan rode the school bus to and from school together, Ryan tried to hang out with the boys, and Kelsi stuck by the girls, and they all instantly felt that it was their fault. Sometimes the status quo isn't always best.


	9. Year 9: Stocking

**Year 9: Stocking**

Ryan didn't like his fourth grade teacher's enthusiasm for Christmas. Not only had he insisted they decorate the classroom, and played Christmas music while they were working, Ryan grimaced at his newest idea.  
"Similar to a Secret Santa, I have put all your names into this box, and one by one, I want each of you to come up and pick a name. You will be required to put together a stocking for the person who you pick, full of little christmas goodies. No need to spend too much, or anything in fact! The stocking will be given to the person you pick on the last day of school!"

One by one, each student got up, and picked a name out of the box. Some students looked happy at their choice, while others grimaced and grumbled about their choice to their friends. Ryan watched as Sharpay glared at the piece of paper, and stormed back to her seat, looking frustrated. Standing up after her, Ryan walked over to the box, hoping he would get one of the guys, or Kelsi. With the guys he could just fill it with basketball items, and it would be easier enough for him to put something together for Kelsi. Withdrawing his hand, he looked at the piece of paper, and sighed.

_Sharpay_

At recess, Ryan walked with Troy and Chad over to a step.  
"Sharpay! Out of all the people I could get, I got Sharpay!" Shouted Ryan, annoyed.  
"I don't think we're supposed to tell people who we got." Said Troy.  
"Well we're not gonna tell them, are we? I got Taylor, I really have no idea what to get her. A computer is too large, and too expensive to fit in a stocking." Said Chad, sighing, screwing up the piece of paper, and lining up a shot to the trash can.  
"Well unlike you guys, I got Jason, so I'll have a nice easy time while you guys struggle to think of something. Good luck." Laughed Troy, smugly. "Now less talk, more playing!"

"So who did you get?" Asked Taylor, as she, Martha and Taylor met in the corner of the playground by a tree. This had been their meeting point for the last few months, and they would spend all of recess sitting and talking there.  
"I got Chad." Shrugged Martha.  
"Well all that boy needs is a brain, and sadly, I don't think they're that easy to find." Said Taylor. "I got Troy, so I've got a similar problem. Honestly, I don't know what our teacher was thinking. So who did you get, Kels?" She asked, turning to face Kelsi. Kelsi smiled.  
"I got Ryan. I already know what I'm going to get him, so I'll help you two out with your gifts, if you want?"  
"Kelsi, you must be the luckiest person in the world. You couldn't have gotten an easier person." Smiled Martha. "So brainstorm time, girls. What do I get the boy with no brain?"

When Ryan got home, he instantly went on the computer in his room. His parents had bought him and Sharpay a computer each for their last birthday, and Ryan was hoping to find something pink and girly he could get Sharpay. Before he had even clicked on a search, Sharpay stormed into his room.  
"Thanks for knocking." He said sarcastically, turning away from the screen. "What's up, sis?"  
"Ugh, I have your stupid friend for this stupid stocking thing." She said, flicking him the piece of paper that said _'Kelsi'  
_"So you walked into my room why?"  
"You need to tell me what to get her! I have no idea! I mean if I'd got Troy I'd give him a load of love notes but I didn't so you need to tell me what to get Kelsi."  
"Do it yourself. Sharpay, she practically spent every christmas other than the last two years at our house! Surely you can work out something to get her...."  
"....Or you could do it?" Shrugged Sharpay.  
"But Sharpay, I--"  
"Thanks a lot Ryan, love you!" She blew him an air kiss and headed to her room. Ryan knew once she was there from her stereo blasting the radio.

Kelsi sat staring at the sheet of music she had in front of her. She had been learning piano for the last two years now, and she had no idea if the music she had just wrote made sense. When she saw that she had Ryan's name, she instantly knew she had to get him something special. The pair had drifted apart in the last year, so she needed to do something to show him that their friendship was as strong as ever. Placing the sheet music on her piano, she carefully played the notes she had written, adding lyrics to the short five-line song she had written;

_"I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
__The way you do  
__I've never had someone as good for me as you  
__No-one like you  
__So lonely before I've finally found what I've been looking for."_

Sitting back, Kelsi looked at what she had written, and smiled. Folding up the sheet music, Kelsi slid it into the stocking that her mom had stitched an "R" on the front of, along with a keyring of a pair of tap shoes, and a small framed photo of them that had been taken at his aunt and uncles a few years before.

Ryan sat in school on the last day before winter vacation, the stocking for Sharpay in front of him. Not wanting to make an effort, he had quickly bought her a pair of pink sunglasses, some lip gloss, and had talked Troy into signing a piece of paper for him. He glanced back at Sharpay's desk to make sure she had remembered to bring Kelsi's. He knew exactly what was in it, as he had picked everything out himself. After a while, their teacher announced it was time for them all to exchange their stockings. Carelessly, Ryan passed his back to Sharpay, and sat and waited to see who would give him his. Seconds later, he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Kelsi standing there.  
"Here you go." She smiled, handing him the stocking. Opening it eagerly, Ryan smiled at the photograph and the keyring, and carefully unfolded the piece of paper. He looked over the sheet music, and smiled.  
"Did you write it yourself?" He asked, and Kelsi nodded shyly. She was about to say something when Sharpay walked over to them, and shoved the stocking at Kelsi.  
"Here. Enjoy!" She said, before heading in Troy's general direction. Kelsi rolled her eyes and put her hand in the stocking. Opening the note, she laughed outloud as she read it.

_Kelsi--  
__You know what my sisters like, so I guess this stockings from me.  
__--From Ryan (I mean Sharpay)_

Carefully, Kelsi removed the contents of the stocking, which included a silver keyring of a piano, little notes, and a few christmas decorations. She smiled.  
"Thank you, Ryan." She said.  
"That's not all." He motioned to the stocking. Emptying it out onto her hand, Kelsi found a small pouch. Opening it, she gasped. In the bag was a gold necklace, with 'Kelsi' written in curvy letters. Blushing, she fixed it around her neck. "You like it?" Ryan asked, eagerly. Kelsi smiled.  
"No, I don't. I love it."


	10. Year 10: Candy Cane

**Year 10: Candy Cane**

The big news around the school that christmas was that the student council was arranging a Candy Cane O'Gram service for all students to send candy canes to any other student they liked. As they passed the poster in the hallway, Taylor rolled her eyes.  
"What a lame attempt at selling gross candy."  
"The moneys going to a children's charity apparently." Said Kelsi, motioning to the poster.  
"Yeah, cheer up Taylor, the moneys for a good cause, and plus, wouldn't it be nice to get one? Just to know that someone was thinking about you?" said Martha, dreamily.  
"All the guys we know in this school aren't mature enough to think of doing anything like this!" Argued Taylor. Kelsi and Martha rolled their eyes at Taylor. "Okay, so it would be kind of sweet, but the guys in our class...no thank you."  
"Oh I dunno, I think you have a soft spot for one of them." Teased Kelsi. Taylor blushed.  
"I don't, so there. Shush." She teased, and the three of them hurried into the classroom to help their teacher start setting up.

Sharpay and Ryan got in a few minutes later, Ryan begrudgingly carrying Sharpay's bag. She stopped and looked at the notice, grinning.  
"Ryan, this is great! I can send one to Troy and he'll like me!"  
"Sharpay, if you're nice to him and stop trying to follow him around he'll like you." Ryan tried to explain.  
"No that won't work. But if I send him a candy cane he's sure to like me!" Sharpay pulled the notice down from the wall. "There. Just to make sure no-one else in our class gives one to Troy."  
"But Sharpay--"  
"They're selling them at lunch time. You'll go and fill in one for me to Troy, right?"  
"No, Sharpay--"  
"Or I'll tell mom who really broke her favourite vase." Ryan sighed at Sharpay's constant threat. He had been dancing in the lounge, and swung his arm round, accidentally knocking a vase on the floor. Sharpay had seen, but promised she wouldn't tell their mom if Ryan did as she asked.  
"....Fine. Just tell me what you want on the card." Sharpay nodded, and pulled Ryan along the corridor as the bell rung for the start of class.

At lunchtime, Ryan begrudgingly got in the line for the candy cane o'grams. The idea was you would fill in a form, and the candy canes would be delivered to the person you ask them to be sent to a week later, along with a message you wrote for them. After a few seconds in the line, Ryan felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around.  
"Hey." Smiled Kelsi. "So you're doing this candy cane thing too, huh?"  
"Well...not really. Sharpay wants to send one to Troy so she's sent me along to do it." Sighed Ryan. "But it's cool that you are. Who are you sending one too?"  
"Oh well...I'm here for someone else too. Technically." Kelsi motioned behind her where Martha was standing. "We're trying to play cupid. I'm sending one from Taylor to Chad, and Marthas sending one from Chad to Taylor. Just a bit of fun really, I hope she isn't too mad at us about it."  
"Oh, that's...cool." Said Ryan, awkwardly. He heard someone clear their throat in front of him, and he turned round to find that he was now at the front of the queue. "Oops. I'll talk to you later Kelsi, okay?" She nodded, and turned round to talk to Martha. Ryan quickly grabbed the card, and filled in the message. Just before he was about to leave the table, he paused. "...Can I pay for two?" The kid behind the table nodded, and Ryan quickly filled out another one, before rushing away from the table.

A week later, while their teacher was talking about a boring subject that none of the students were listening to, there was a knock on the classroom door.  
"Candy canes!" Announced the student, who walked around the classroom with a basket full of candy canes, with notes attached to them. By the time the bag was nearly empty, almost all the class had one, except for Kelsi, Ryan, and a few others. Sharpay had three, but was disappointed to find that none of them had been from Troy.  
"Oh well, maybe next year, huh Ryan?" Said Kelsi, sympathetically. Ryan turned and smiled at her when the student handing out the candy canes dropped one on Ryan's desk, and one on Kelsi's.  
"Happy holidays!" She said, before rushing out of the classroom to deliver another batch to another classroom. The teacher tried to quieten the classroom down, but everyone was in a buzz about who had given them a candy cane. Ryan watched as Chad and Taylor stormed over to Kelsi's desk.  
"Kelsi tell this....this....BOY that I didn't send him one!"  
"Yeah and I'd never send a girl one, especially Taylor!" Argued Chad back. Kelsi smiled at them innocently.  
"I don't know what you mean, you must've sent them, no-one else would of." Taylor glared at her and rushed over to Martha instead. Sharpay went over to Ryan, annoyed.  
"Are you sure you sent Troy one??"  
"Troy got four, one would've been yours."  
"But he hasn't come over to see me!"  
"I'll talk to him later." Said Ryan, dismissively, watching Kelsi open the note on hers. He watched as she smiled, and came over to him.  
"...Thank you." She said. "I really didn't think I'd get one. Have you opened yours yet?"  
"Huh?" Said Ryan, who suddenly remembered the one in front of him. "Oh wow, I completely forgot about that!"  
"Open it, go on." Said Kelsi, encouragingly. Ryan shrugged, and slowly opened the card.

_Ryan--  
__I know it's not much, but I wanted to show you what you mean to me. You're still my best friend, and always will be, no matter how much we drift apart.  
__--Best friends forever, from your 'Kesi'_

Ryan looked up at Kelsi, and smiled.  
"Thanks. I really was worried that Taylor had made you completely anti-boys or something."  
"Yeah well I'm not interested in dating, I'm too young. But you're more than a boy....you're just Ryan."


	11. Year 11: Snowman

**Year 11: Snowman**

Ryan and Sharpay's next big introduction into the world of theatre came when it was announced that their elementary school would be putting on a production of "The Snowman" for Christmas. A sign up list would be posted in the hallway near the cafeteria, and all those who wished to sign up for a part or backstage work were welcome to. Before even asking Ryan, Sharpay put their names down.  
"You do realise the lead part is for a boy, right?"  
"But there's a big part in the second half for an Ice Queen. I can get that role, and you can play the boy. I put your name down out of the goodness of my heart. You'll thank me some day." She said, walking ahead of him to their classroom. Ryan paused at the list. They needed a pianist to lead the music, and without thinking, he wrote Kelsi's name quickly, and followed Sharpay to the classroom.

By that afternoon, he had an angry Kelsi storm over to him during lunch.  
"Why did you put my name on the sign up list! I can't learn all those songs!"?  
"Of course you can." Said Ryan, motioning to the seat next to him. "Why wouldn't you be able to learn them? You're really good on the piano."  
"But...not good enough that I want to perform in front of everyone. That scares me. I'm not that good."  
"You are." Reassured Ryan. "Everyone'll love to hear you play."  
"The last time I did something in public was kindergarten when I was the angel and I forgot the lines to my song.  
"That was kindergarten." Ryan pointed out. "And that was because you were singing. You know how to play the piano, and you do it well. Plus it's only an audition first, so you might not get it anyway." Kelsi pouted at him.  
"You're going to make me do it anyway, aren't you?" She said, and Ryan smiled and nodded.  
"Yep, I am, so go practise." Kelsi rolled her eyes and walked away.

A week later the auditions were held. This was the first time Ryan and Sharpay had formally auditioned for anything, and whereas Ryan was terrified, Sharpay was her normal outgoing, overconfident self.  
"If we don't get this it'll be your fault." Warned Sharpay. "Couldn't you have worn a different shirt? We clash."  
"This shirt goes with my hat, and it's my lucky hat." Said Ryan, touching the brim of his little hat. Kelsi had bought it for him a few years ago, and he wore it every christmas for his and Sharpay's family performances.  
"Just because you're girlfriend bought it for you." She sniffed.  
"She is NOT my girlfriend, and I will not mess this up." Retorted Ryan, as he and Sharpay enterered the stage. The teacher in charge of the auditions tried to explain to them that there was no need for them to audition together, but Sharpay insisted. After their audition, Sharpay started to head out of the room they were held in.  
"Come on Ryan, lets go, I need to work out my costume."  
"You don't know you got the part, and I'm going to wait until Kelsis ready."  
"Fine, wait for your little girlfriend, whatever. You're a lame brother." She snapped, storming out of the room in a bad mood. Ryan let out a slow exhale, but turned round when he heard Kelsi's name called. Nervously, she stepped forward, and approached the piano.

Kelsi's mind was rushing. Taylor and Martha had come to watch her and offer her support, but it wasn't enough. Her mind went blank on how to play the piano, and her hands were shaking as she touched the keys. She took a deep breath and began playing, and almost immediately, she realised she was playing the wrong notes.  
"I'm s-sorry..." She stuttered, looking panicky around the room. Eventually, her eyes found Ryan, and she took a deep breath. She wasn't sure that he would've stayed for her audition, but when their eyes met, he smiled at her reassuringly, and gave her a gentle nod. Kelsi nodded to herself and taking another deep breath, she began playing again. After she was finished with her piece, she grabbed her sheet music and rushed over to Ryan, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"I did bad." She whispered, and Ryan hugged her.  
"No you didn't you did really well."  
"No I didn't! I don't know why I let you talk me into this!" She sobbed, rushing out of the room. Ryan went to follow her, but Taylor came over.  
"I'll talk to her you'd better get back to your sister." She rolled her eyes. "She should get the role, an ice queen suits her." She then rushed off after Kelsi.

The cast list was posted after school the next day, and as soon as the bell for the end of school rung, Sharpay grabbed Ryan's hand, and pulled him to the board.  
"You got the part! And so did I! We're going to be so good!" Gushed Sharpay, pulling Ryan away from the board before he got a chance to see who the pianist was. "We have to tell mom and dad so they can order our costumes! Hurry up, mom'll be waiting in the car for us!"  
"Yeah sure...Tell mom I'm getting the bus home." He said, pulling away. Sharpay rolled her eyes and left the building, surrounded by congratulations.

Standing at the bus stop, Ryan saw Kelsi sitting on the wall, waiting for the bus. Awkwardly, he sat down next to her.  
"I saw you got the part." She said, without looking up. "Congratulations."  
"Thanks." He said, awkwardly. "...I didn't get to see anything other than mine and Sharpay's name, who--"  
"....I'm the pianist." Said Kelsi, looking up at him suddenly, grinning. "They really liked my playing. They've given me the sheet music, and it doesn't look too hard!" Ryan smiled, and hugged her.  
"Knew you could do it."

The show went without a hitch. It was the last time for a long while Ryan would play a lead without his sister, and Sharpay had earnt herself the nickname of the Ice Princess.


	12. Year 12: Christmas Dinner

**Year 12: Christmas Dinner**

It was a normal Christmas Day at the Evans house. Sharpay and Ryan had woken up early and got up with their presents, where they opened their presents. Then their aunt and uncle had come by to give them their presents, and Sharpay had forced Ryan to take part in another one of their Christmas performances. After their aunt and uncle had gone, they sat at the dining room table while their mom put the finishing touches to the dinner.  
"Ryan, you nearly stepped on my foot." Argued Sharpay, sitting next to him.  
"I nearly stepped on your foot? You nearly crushed mine in those heels!" Argued Ryan.  
"Whatever. At least I wasn't in dreamland. You were just thinking about your girlfriend..."  
"She is not my girlfriend!" Repeated Ryan for the thousandth time. Thinking about Kelsi though, Ryan realised that she hadn't called yet. Normally she would call on Christmas Day to thank him for his present, and to talk to him for a while until they were both called away for their christmas lunch.  
"Dad, do you think Kelsi is okay? She normally calls by now, but she hasn't yet." His dad looked over at them.  
"She'll be fine, son, probably just wrapped up in the presents she got and forgot to call. I wouldn't worry about it." Ryan shook his head. He knew Kelsi better than that. She would've called by now.  
"I'm going to call her." Decided Ryan, getting up from the table and dialling the number he knew off by heart. He waited for a while before a beep was heard, and a voice came on the phone.  
"We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected." Ryan looked at the reciever confused, and dialled the number again. Still the same message repeated, and Ryan, worried, went into the kitchen.  
"Mom, do you think you could drive me to Kelsi's?"  
"What, right now duckie? I'm in the middle of the christmas dinner. Look, if it's because she didn't call..."  
"No, I just called her mom. Her phone lines been disconnected." He looked up at his mom sad, "I just want to go and check if she's okay, we won't be long." Ryan's mom let out a defeated sigh, and turned the gas down on the turkey.  
"Honey!" She called through to her husband. "I'm just heading out with Ryan, I won't be long! Keep an eye on the bird!" She instructed, before hurrying into the hallway to grab her coat and scarf.

Kelsi lived about five minutes away from Ryan, in a slightly run down apartment with her mom. A few years ago, Kelsi had admitted that her mom was only a teenager when she had her, and that her dad had left scared when he found out her mom was pregnant. Her mom didn't make much money, but what she did went on paying bills, or buying things for Kelsi. Ryan followed his mom up the stairs to the apartment, as she knocked on the door, and waited for a reply. A few seconds later, Kelsi's mom opened the door slowly, her face tear-streaked.  
"Oh Ryan, hi." She smiled, wiping her eyes. "Kelsi, you've got a visitor!" Quickly she ushered Mrs Evans and Ryan into the apartment. Kelsi came out from her room in a jumper and jeans, and hugged Ryan.  
"Hey." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to know what you thought of my present! I'm wearing yours, see?" He pointed to his head, where yet another hat sat. Kelsi smiled.  
"Glad you like it."  
"Kelsi, why don't you show Ryan your presents?" Said Miss Evans, motioning over to the christmas tree, where a pile of wrapping paper lay. She looked on the verge of tears again, and Mrs Evans patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. Kelsi nodded, and motioned for Ryan to follow her. They sat by the radiator, and Ryan found it freezing cold.  
"Kelsi, why don't you have the heating on?" He asked.  
"....Mom couldn't pay the bill." Kelsi admitted, looking down at her lap, ashamed. She hated admitting that her mom didn't have much money, especially when Ryan had so much.  
"Then....why didn't you call me?"  
"....Couldn't pay the phone bill either. She thinks I don't know, but I do." Kelsi shrugged. She looked towards the kitchen area where Mrs Evans was speaking softly to her mom, who she was sure was crying. "We haven't got a turkey either. No gas or something. Apparently you need that to work the oven." A tear rolled down her cheek, and Ryan hugged her tightly.  
"It's okay Kelsi..."  
"No it's not, it's all my fault." She sniffed. "Mom spent all her money getting my presents, and buying things for me to give her. That's why she couldn't pay the bills. It's all my fault." She repeated. Ryan looked thoughtful for a second, trying to work out how he could make it better.  
"...You're coming to our house for christmas dinner. You and your mom." He said, looking at her.  
"No Ryan, Sharpay doesn't like me, and I don't wanna upset her, and--"  
"I don't care what Sharpay thinks. She's really not a nice person to be around. Trust me, I live with her." Ryan smiled. "I'm gonna go ask my mom now, okay?" Kelsi nodded and stayed sitting by the tree as he entered the kitchen. Mrs Evans and Miss Nielsen looked up.  
"Mom, can Kelsi and her mom come for Christmas dinner?" Mrs Evans looked at him, and smiled.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." She said.

Less than half an hour later, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Mr and Mrs Evans, and Miss Nielsen were sitting around the dining room table in the Evans' house, tucking into turkey with all the trimmings.  
"Thank you so much, you really didn't have to..." Began Miss Nielsen, but Mrs Evans shook her head.  
"Hey, we always have leftover turkey, you're doing us a favour!" Joked Mr Evans. Sharpay glared.  
"It's not fair! I'm not allowed my friends over for Christmas! Why can't Troy come over!"  
"Cheer up Sharpay, maybe Ryan will do your song with you again, so that you can show Miss Nielsen and Kelsi?"  
"Yeah, Kelsi can press play on the CD player." Said Ryan, smiling at Sharpay. Sharpay just glared back and shrugged, still clearly annoyed. Lunch was easten in silence, and just as they had ten years ago, Ryan spooned his peas onto Kelsi's plate, while Kelsi silently passed a potato to Ryan. They looked at eachother quickly and smiled, before getting back to their food.


	13. Year 13: Carols

**Year 13: Carols**

For completely selfish reasons of course, as Christmas neared, Sharpay took their teacher aside for a moment to have a word, and the next thing their teacher stood up and addressed the class.  
"Attention for a moment, please! Sharpay has something she'd like to suggest, and I for one think it's a very good idea." A few of the class groaned, and the few that enjoyed sucking up to her or fawning over her sat up attentively. Ryan looked over at Kelsi, and rolled his eyes, who giggled back.  
"Well, I think it would be a good idea if as a class we went out carol singing. We could raise money for the homeless shelter, and at the same time, bring joy to people!" She grinned, but Ryan shook his head. The only reason Sharpay was doing this was because she wanted people to hear her sing. A few people applauded that it was for charity, as Sharpay sat down, grinning at the attention.  
"So class, what do you think? Will you do it?"  
"Sir, what if we don't want to?" Said Chad, sticking his hand up immediately. "I mean, I'd rather stay at home practising basketball, and I know Troy feels the same!" Troy nodded.  
"But Troy, don't you want to help the homeless!" Said Sharpay, sticking her bottom lip out. Everyone turned to Troy, and he sighed.  
"....I'm miming." He declared. Most of the class volunteered, apart from Chad, a few of the shyer students, and Taylor and Martha who said they wanted to stay at home and study.  
"Geeks." Coughed Sharpay, and Ryan glared at her. "What?" She said innocently. "I didn't do anything."

As they left the classroom, Kelsi ran to catch up with Ryan.  
"So you're really gonna do this?" She asked.  
"Yeah, no reason why not, it should be fun. And I do hope you'll join me, and not join the study group."  
"I wanna get into a musical college in the future, I'm not too worried about studying. I'll be there, don't you worry." Smiled Kelsi. Ryan smiled back, and found himself more pleased than he'd usually be at spending time with Kelsi.

"I can't believe you're doing that carol thing. You don't even like singing." Said Taylor, as she and Martha walked with Kelsi to the cafeteria.  
"It should be a lot of fun. And plus the money is going to a good cause." Pointed out Kelsi.  
"Oh come on Tay, you know why she's doing it. A certain guy called Ryan..." Teased Martha, and Kelsi shook her head.  
"Come on girls, you know me better than that. Ryan is my best friend, nothing else. I really don't like him like that."  
"Yeah, like Taylor doesn't like Chad like that..."  
"I don't!" Snapped Taylor. "He's an immature kid still! And he's obsessed with basketball! How dull can you get."  
"Sorry I spoke." Joked Martha. "I know you don't like Ryan like that Kels, I was just teasing." Kelsi smiled.  
"Good to know."

Two weeks later, the eight students who had agreed to join in the carol singing met up outside the school entrance. Sharpay stood there in a coat and a pink wooly hat, bossing people around.  
"Okay, half of you can do one half of town, the other half of us can do the other, okay?" Everyone shuffled into two groups, and Sharpay shook her head. "We need to even it out so that both groups have SOME good singers....Like you two." She pointed to Sasha and Leah, two girls who hung on her every word. "You can join the second group as you're good singers...just not as good as me. And Ryan will of course be with me." Ryan rolled his eyes, and stood next to Sharpay. "And Troy if you're miming, you'll need me and Ryan to support you, so you'll have to join my group too! And...." Sharpay sighed dramatically. "I _suppose_ we'll take you, Kelsi."  
"No need to be so generous, Sharpay..." Muttered Kelsi. The two groups went their seperate ways, and while Sharpay was at the back harrassing Troy, Kelsi and Ryan walked ahead.  
"So...I printed off some song books...I gave the others a copy too. Just so we don't run out of songs." Said Kelsi, passing one to Ryan. Ryan flicked through, and was impressed that most christmas songs he knew were in there.  
"Wow...thanks. I never would've thought of something like that." He said, passing the book back. Their fingers touched for a second, and Ryan quickly withdrew.

At the first few houses, Ryan sung loudly between Sharpay and Kelsi, while Troy stood awkwardly to the side miming badly to their singing. However, as the night wore on, Ryan was finding himself more and more distracted by Kelsi. She had a red beret on, and her hair was starting to slip out of the sides of it. As usual she wasn't wearing any makeup, and Ryan could honestly say she didn't need a single touch of it to make her anymore beautiful. He shook his head. Kelsi was his best friend, there was no way he should be thinking about her in that way. But something about her meant he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
_'Stupid teenage hormones' _he put it down to, before trying to work out where they were in the song, only to find the door had just shut, and Troy was putting the money they had received in the money pot.  
"Ryan, sing louder!" Snapped Sharpay as they walked to the next house. "I can't carry all four of you!"

By the end of their part of town, the four of them had managed to raise fifty dollars, and it was passed on to Troy, who promised to bring it into school the next day.  
"Ryan, are you walking me home?" Said Sharpay, as they waved goodbye to Troy.  
"...No I'm gonna walk Kelsi home. I'll see you later sis." Said Ryan, grabbing Kelsi's arm and walking in the opposite direction. They talked and joked until they reached Kelsi's apartment.  
"Tonight was a lot of fun, really. Even if Sharpay was hanging around." Smiled Kelsi, taking the beret off her head and shaking her hair. Ryan tried to hide his blush.  
"Yeah it was. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He said, and Kelsi smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah of course you will. Bye Ryan." She quickly closed the door. Once she had, she took a deep breath, and tried to clear her head.

She was not falling for Ryan Evans. It just wasn't possible.


	14. Year 14: Teddy Bear

**Year 14: Teddy Bear**

As Christmas approached the next year, for the first time Ryan felt at a complete loss for what to get Kelsi. Every other year he had bought her a hat, with the exception of the necklace a few years earlier, and the music books. But over the last year, he hadn't been able to shake the feelings he felt for Kelsi when they went carol singing. It didn't help that now they had reached highschool, the usual groups of friends had been broken down in order for cliques to take over. Troy and Chad were now on the basketball team, Taylor and Martha had turned into science geeks, and Sharpay and Ryan had taken their rightful spot in the drama club, along with Kelsi, who most people only knew as "The Piano Girl". This meant that now he was spending everyday with Kelsi, sitting eating lunch with her, and speaking to her before, during and after school, and he hadn't failed to notice that she had hit puberty fully, and was now even more beautiful. Sighing as he got home from school, he went into the kitchen where his mom was.  
"Mom, I don't know what to get Kelsi for christmas." He sighed, sitting on a worktop.  
"Why? Just get her what you get her every year, duckie, she always loves your taste in hats." She said, smiling.  
"Yeah but...I don't know. I wanna do something more original...more...thoughtful...more..."  
"More to show her you like her as more than a friend?"  
"No! I don't! She's just my friend mom, seriously." Ryan blushed, but quickly turned away.  
"....I just...Want to get her more than I normally do." He said, feeling embaressed telling his mom the truth. "Mom, can I borrow some money? I'm gonna go to the mall and see if I can find anything."  
"Sure, I'll drive you if you take Sharpay with you." Ryan made a face. "Ryan, stop it, she's your sister."  
"She's a pain in the--"  
"Go get Sharpay, or no mall trip." Warned Mrs Evans. Ryan groaned, and stomped upstairs to find his sister.

Once they got to the mall, Ryan quickly left Sharpay looking around a clothes shop. Knowing her, she would be there in hours yet. Backing away from the shop, making sure Sharpay didn't see him leaving, he bumped into someone.  
"Oh, I'm sorry--" Said a squeaky voice, and Ryan turned round to see it was Kelsi.  
"Hey, no problem. What are um...you doing here?" Asked Ryan, and Kelsi shrugged, hugging her bag to her chest.  
"I'm...just looking around the stores. Gotta get my mom a christmas present and got some more sheet music." She motioned to the carrier bag that was on her arm. "I'm writing a musical. I'm not sure what it's gonna be about, but I figured when it was done I'd submit it to the drama department to see if they'd use it..."  
"That's...cool." Said Ryan, awkwardly. "Um I should go Sharpay's waiting for me...Over there." He motioned in the opposite direction to the boutique Sharpay was in, and Kelsi smiled.  
"Isn't that Sharpay in there?" She asked, amused, and Ryan blushed.  
"Gotta go." Was all he said, rushing off in the opposite direction. Kelsi let out a heavy sigh.  
_'That was awkward'_ she thought, looking in a bag she had hidden behind her back. Inside was a box with a pair of dancing shoes she had bought him for Christmas. She hadn't known what to buy him, figuring he had enough hats now, and she wanted to spend a lot to show him discretely what she felt for him. The musical she was writing had the perfect lead role for him, especially as it was a more important part than the lead female's, which Sharpay was most likely to get. Sighing, she headed outside to the bus stop.

Ryan wondered the stores, finding nothing he could get for Kelsi. She had all the music books she needed, she was playing like a pro now, and there wasn't much she was interested outside of music. Sitting down on a bench, Ryan sighed. There was no way he was ever going to find the perfect present for her. Looking up, he saw the store he was facing. It was a little card shop, but it was the display that caught his eye. In the window there was a large teddy bear, wearing a red dress, one of Kelsi's favourite colours, and it was wearing a hat similar to one of Kelsi's. Instantly he rushed into the shop, and up to the counter.  
"How much is the bear in the window?" He asked, pulling out his wallet.  
"Um....thirty bucks." Said she cashier, looking down at her price list. "But another customer reserved it, so it's technically not avai--"  
"I'll pay fifty." Said Ryan quickly, throwing the money down on the desk. The cashier shrugged, and nodded.  
"It's all yours. I hope she's worth it." She joked.

On Christmas Day, Kelsi sat in her and her mom's apartment, opening her presents. She was a little hurt though, as unlike usual, Ryan didn't give her her gift on the last day of school like he normally did. Just as she was taking a trash break to throw away all the used wrapping paper, there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Kelsi called, opening the door. There she found a large teddy bear, blocking the doorway. "What..."  
"Merry Christmas." Said a voice, and Kelsi jumped, but sighed relieved when she saw Ryan standing behind the bear.  
"Don't scare me like that!" She laughed. "Is she....for me?"  
"Yeah. I couldn't really wrap her up, she was a bit too big too." At that, Kelsi started laughing.  
"....You beat my payment for thirty dollars, huh?" She said, and Ryan looked confused for a second.  
"Wait you...you were the one to reserve it?"  
"Yeah...I was gonna give her to you as well as the shoes. She reminded me of well...me." She blushed.  
"Well then you should have her...But I am sorry." He laughed. "And thanks for my shoes, I'm wearing them now. Sharpay already has a dress picked out that'll go with the at our next audition." He rolled his eyes, and Kelsi smiled.  
"Well thanks, she's...sweet."  
"You havent seen the best bit. Look at her paw. I wish I could say I wrote it, but I found it on the internet." Ryan instructed. Confused, Kelsi lifted up the bear's paw, and found a card stuck to it. Curious, she picked it up and read it;

_I'll be thinking of you  
And in my heart you'll be near  
I'm sending you this Christmas bear  
So you know that I'm sincere_

_She's been given strict orders  
To give you Christmas cheer  
Abundant joy and peace  
And a "Happy New Year!"_

Kelsi looked up and smiled at Ryan  
"Thank you." She whispered, pulling the bear inside the door, and stepping outside to hug him. She hugged him tightly, as Ryan very gently stroked her hair. "Merry Christmas, Ryan." She smiled at him, and Ryan smiled back.  
"Merry Christmas, Kelsi." He said, before she closed the door. The smile they shared spoke a thousand words. They both knew what the other was thinking, and they knew they thought the same.


	15. Year 15: Mistletoe

**Year 15: Mistletoe**

Another awkward year had passed for Ryan and Kelsi. Now they were both pretty sure that they knew how the other felt about them, but neither knew how to approach the subject. Sitting in homeroom, they groaned as yet again Sharpay went to the head of the class to announce her newest idea.  
"As you know, christmas is coming up, so I think that, in conjunction with the Gardening Club." Sharpay gave a sarcastic wave to the members of said club, who only rolled their eyes in response. "That we sell mistletoe in the school cafeteria during lunch. This could be some people's only chance of getting kissed!" She quickly shot a look at Ryan, who ignored it, but couldn't help but think for the first time that Sharpay might have a point. Maybe this would be the time he was able to bring up the subject with Kelsi. The year that had passed had only served to improve her beauty.

Kelsi was feeling a similar way about Sharpay's ideas. She knew that it was tradition for people to kiss under mistletoe, but she didn't know if this was the right way to explain to Ryan clearly how she felt. She was pretty sure that since last Christmas, Ryan knew that she had a crush on him, just like she was sure he felt the same about her. At hearing the first batch would be on sale that lunchtime, Kelsi quickly counted her lunch money. She could go without eating for one lunch period, this was a matter of life or death!

Kelsi stood in the line, looking around cautiously for Ryan or Sharpay, who would be getting to the drama clubs table any minute. As she reached the front of the line, she saw Sharpay coming in the doors, followed by Ryan, and the rest of the drama club. Sharpay was making a b-line for the mistletoe line, most likely to buy some to try and get a kiss from Troy. A million excuses ran through her head, but quickly she thought of one.  
"Sharpay! I saved your place in line!" She said, nervously waving her over. Ryan raised an eyebrow at her.  
"You did?" He asked, confused, and Kelsi nodded vigourously.  
"I um...know how much Sharpay likes to spend her lunch period...not waiting so...I thought I'd wait for her."  
"Well thank you Kelsi. You can go now." She said, condescendingly. Kelsi stepped out of the line, and looked at Ryan, nervously.  
"I have to get back to writing." She said, quickly rushing off to the music room. Ryan smiled inside, and stood in the line behind Sharpay. If Kelsi couldn't get the mistletoe, he'd get it.

A few days later, and Ryan and Kelsi seemed increasingly tense around eachother. Some of the students who had bought the mistletoe had been seen kissing already, and Ryan was feeling the pressure that he had to kiss Kelsi soon. Kelsi was feeling just as nervous. She knew Ryan well enough to know he had probably bought some, and hoped that it would be for her. But at the same time, she was terrified at kissing. She was scared she would do something wrong, or embaress herself, or do something that would make Ryan laugh at her. Breaking away from the drama club one day, she snuck down the stairs, and over to the basketball table.  
"Um....hey." She said, nervously. Chad ignored her, so she tried to speak clearer. "Um...excuse me? Chad--"  
"Oh um...hi?" Said Chad, confused. "....Do I know you?" Kelsi rolled her eyes, and froze up even more as Troy approached them.  
"Oh uh...Kelsi, isn't it?" He said. Kelsi nodded, but no words came out of her mouth.  
"...Don't worry I'm really dumb for coming here to ask you." She said, trying to step away from the table. She tripped over someones bag, but quickly pulled herself up.  
"Hey, we're not gonna bite. Okay, Chad might but that's because he was dropped on his head at birth." Troy joked. "What was it you wanted to ask?"  
"Well you've....probably had girlfriends a-and...I was just wondering..." She was shaking as she finished the sentence. "If...if one of you can tell me how to kiss!" Chad and Troy looked at eachother shocked for a minute, and Troy smiled.  
"You so do have a crush on Ryan, right? The Ice Princess' sister?"  
"...Yeah." Admitted Kelsi, shyly. "I....I got mistletoe but I'm scared to use it, a-and..."  
"Hey don't worry, I'm the expert." Said Chad, patting her on the shoulder. "I'll tell you everything you need to know."

As Sharpay complained about her nail polish not being pink enough, and the fact that the piano in the school hall was out of tune, Ryan wondered to the railing to look down on the students in the cafeteria. Looking around, he did a double check, as he swore Kelsi was standing with the jocks and the cheerleaders. Not wanting to say anything to alert Sharpay, he peered closer, and gasped when he indeed, saw Kelsi standing with Chad, who was pulling a kissy face at her. Ryan closed his eyes. How could he be so stupid. It wasn't him Kelsi wanted to kiss, it was one of the basketball players. Why not, everyone else wanted to...Upset, Ryan stormed out of the cafeteria.

Kelsi was confused. Ryan hadn't spoken to her at all during the afternoon, or after school when he was waiting with Sharpay for her to tune the piano. She wasn't sure what had upset him during lunch period, as she had spent it with Chad, who had told her all the do's and don'ts, claiming the only other way he could teach her was to kiss her, and both were grossed out at the thought of that. At last she saw him on his own waiting for the bus, something he rarely did now.  
"Hey...Not riding with Sharpay?" She asked, and Ryan turned away.  
"She got a ride with one of the drama club. What do you care?" He spat.  
"Ryan, why are you being like this with me! Just because I didn't spend lunch with you and Sharpay? I was busy!"  
"Busy kissing Chad Danforth, I know!" Shouted Ryan. "Look! If you didn't like me like that you should've just said! Seriously Kels, because I was planning on kissing you with this!" He pulled the mistletoe out of his bag, and threw it on the floor angrily. "But I guess that was a waste of money!" Kelsi sighed.  
"Chad was....he was..." Kelsi rolled her eyes, and picked up the mistletoe. "Ryan, just shut up and close your eyes."  
"What! Why--"  
"Just do it." Smiled Kelsi. Ryan huffed angrily, and did as he was told. Leaning up, Kelsi held the mistletoe above her, and captured Ryan's lips, kissing softly. Ryan wrapped an arm around her waist. A few seconds later, they pulled away, Ryan a little breathless.  
"How did you--"  
"Learn how to kiss like that? Let's just say Chads an expert." Ryan looked a little alarmed at that, and Kelsi smiled. "No I didn't kiss him. You were definietly my first kiss. And I couldn't think of anyone better to share it with than my best friend."


	16. Year 16: Tinsel

**Year 16: Tinsel**

Despite kissing the christmas the year before, by the next year Kelsi and Ryan were more distant than they had ever been. Kelsi spent all of her time in the music room working on the play she was writing, and Sharpay and Ryan, when they weren't climbing the ranks of the drama club, were rehearsing and practising for the next show. Auditions would take place in January for the next school production, and Sharpay and Ryan had to make sure they were on form. Sharpay stormed over to the CD player, and turned it off.  
"What. Are. You. Doing?" She snapped.  
"A jazz square. Why." Said Ryan, calmly, stretching. Sharpay slapped his arm.  
"We are NOT putting jazz squares in our routine! Just do what we decided.."  
"YOU decided!" He snapped. "Why do we always have to do what you want!"  
"Because I'm the one who understands what our fans want! Don't you want to get the parts!" She snapped. Ryan stared forward. "Well?"  
"Of course I do." He snapped. "Let's just carry on, okay? We can start from the top if you want..."

By the time free period had finished, Ryan was in an extremely bad mood. Sharpay had spent the whole of lunch and their free period afterwards complaining about his stage presence, and how he didn't deserve any part in the show. Sitting in his English class, he glared forward at the board.  
"Merry Christmas!" Said Kelsi giggling, throwing a piece of tinsel at him from behind his back. Ryan grabbed at it, and threw it back.  
"Just stop it Kelsi, seriously." He snapped. Kelsi blinked at him, hurt.  
"Ryan..."  
"Kelsi, move. That's my seat." Sharpay said, stomping into the classroom. Kelsi stood there for a second waiting for Ryan to defend her, but he just turned to face the board again. Glaring at the back of his head, she shook her head.  
"Fine...Whatever." She muttered, going to the other side of the classroom. Sharpay tutted at the piece of tinsel she had left behind.  
"What's eating her?" She said, sitting down, and Ryan shrugged.  
"Don't talk to me."  
"Oh Ryan, don't be like that, you know that I only tell you the things I tell you because I care about you..."  
"I'd just like to go through one practise without you complaining about me. I just can't wait until Kelsi's finished her show. She'll get picked for sure."  
"What's that about anyway?" Sniffed Sharpay. Ryan shrugged.  
"She's only shown me a few male solos...I don't see her much anymore, so--"  
"_Male_ solos? But what about me?" Sharpay asked, sticking her bottom lip out. "Ryan, fix it. Whenever she writes this little show, I wanna be the star of it, correct?" Ryan looked over at Kelsi across the room, who quickly turned away so she wasn't looking at him. Ryan sighed.  
"It's Kelsi's piece, she can write what she wants..."  
"She'll write whatever you suggest, and you know it." Said Sharpay, smiling. Ryan looked between Kelsi and Sharpay, and sighed. No matter how many times he said no, he knew he'd end up helping Sharpay.

A few days later, Ryan entered the music room where as normal, Kelsi was sitting at the piano, holding a pencil between her teeth, and occasionally changing notes, and scribbling things on her well used music pad.  
"Hey." He said.  
"What do you want?" She muttered, placing the pencil on the piano. "Come to snap at me some more?"  
"No and...I'm really sorry about that." He said, taking her hat off her head.  
"Hey!"  
"What?" He asked, returning it a few seconds later, tinsel around the brim of it. "If you can spread the christmas joy, why can't I?"  
"Point taken." She smiled, moving over so he could share the stool. "Like the song? It's the final song in the show. I was writing it for you."  
"...Well...I dunno maybe it should be a duet." Said Ryan, awkwardly. Kelsi looked at him weirdly. "Well it wouldn't be fair if there's two leads, and only one of them got to sing the finale. It's just right."  
"Well...I suppose it would sound better if the female came in after the first line....Kinda like it's being sung between them. Every other line, something like that..." Kelsi muttered, thinking outloud. She looked up at the sheet music, and began making notes. "And they could sing the chorus together as....that'd make sense." She looked at Ryan. "Would you....sing the chorus through with me? So I can see if that sounds okay?" Ryan nodded, and moved the sheet music in between the two of them;

_We're breaking free  
__We're soaring, flying  
__There's not a star in heaven we can't reach  
__If we're trying  
__Yeah, we're breaking free_

When Ryan got home after school, Sharpay quickly pulled him aside.  
"I didn't want to talk to you about it at school in case Kelsi heard. So? Did you get me a bigger part in the show?"  
"....I got you a part in the finale?"  
"But what about my part in the rest of the show!" Said Sharpay, stomping her foot. "This is important for me! Don't my feelings matter at all!"  
"It's not that Sharpay..."  
"No, you don't care about me! If you did you wouldn't.....betray me like that!" Ryan sighed, head in hands.  
"Fine, fine. I'll speak to her again..." Sighed Ryan. Sharpay smiled satisfied, and went up to her room, practising her scales.

The next day, Ryan found Kelsi in the theatre, practising on the piano there. She looked up when she saw Ryan, and smiled.  
"Hey. I was just practising the song we wrote. Wanted to see if it worked in a big theatre."  
"And?" Asked Ryan. Kelsi nodded.  
"Yeah, it works. I mean, it'll be a while yet until it's finished....I'm not as good on dialogue between scenes and stuff, and the plotline is still a little rough but--" Ryan silenced her by kissing her. Kelsi kissed back gently, and pulled away with a smile on her face. Ryan was smiling too.  
"You know...Sharpay really really wants to be famous. I just think...maybe her part should be bigger."  
"Yeah but you want it too." Said Kelsi, turning to face him. "I really wanted to write a part that was perfect for you."  
"And it still will be. Just give Sharpay a few more scenes?" Kelsi smiled.  
"If that's what you want, sure. I'll get working on it." She grabbed up her music sheets, and walked out of the theatre. From behind the curtain, Sharpay rushed up and hugged Ryan tightly.  
"Oh my god, that was so good! Thank you so much!" She gushed. "I knew you could do it, Ryan."  
"Yeah...Well now you can leave Kelsi's show alone. You've got what you want."  
"Yeah, she has, hasn't she?" Ryan gulped as he saw Kelsi walk out from behind the wall she had been hiding. She was holding her music sheets to her chest, but she was clearly crying.  
"Kelsi, I--"  
"DON'T you dare talk to me Ryan! EVER again!" She sobbed, running out of the theatre, leaving behind only the red tinsle that Ryan had attached to her hat only a few days before.

Ryan wasn't surprised to receive no christmas present from Kelsi, or Christmas day phonecall thanking him for the gift he left outside her door.


	17. Year 17: Presents

**Year 17: Presents**

Kelsi sat in her sitting room, wrapping presents and writing out cards in between looking nervously at her musical score. She had finished the latest draft of her musical, and had handed it into Miss Darbus to look at that morning, who said she'd read it that night, and get back to her in the morning. The last year of rewrites and scene edits had been hard on her, especially since she still wasn't speaking to her muse for the whole show. Ryan hadn't spoken to her like a friend all year, and his sole role in the school now was to follow Sharpay around. To make matters worse, when the previous seniors were leaving, they announced Sharpay and Ryan were to be the new presidents of the drama club. She looked over at a plastic bag that hung on her bedroom door. A hat she had bought for Ryan, on the off chance that they would be speaking to eachother by now. Wiping a tear away from her eye, Kelsi carried on wrapping the present for one of her relatives.

At around the same time, Ryan was lying back on his bed, wracking his brain for something to get Kelsi. He wanted to try and be friends with her, but he didn't even know where to begin apologising to her. He couldn't just buy her another hat and pretend that everything was okay. Kelsi was a sensitive girl, especially about her music, and he had taken advantage of that. As he lay on his bed, Sharpay marched in.  
"Darbus just called me!" She said, grinning.  
"Good for you. Have you never heard of privacy?"  
"No. Anyway, she wanted to tell me that she had the script for the winter musical, and of course, as presidents of the drama club, she wanted us to look it over, so she's giving it to us tomorrow."  
"And?"  
"And this gives us all Christmas to practise for the auditions! Not that we need to practise, we're guaranteed to get the parts...."  
"Yeah....What script did she pick, anyway?" He asked, curiously. Sharpay rolled her eyes.  
"As if you don't know. Twinkle Towne by Kelsi!"

At school the next day, Ryan caught Kelsi at her locker. All of the drama club's lockers were bunched together, first Sharpay's double locker, then Ryan's, and then Kelsi's. As she saw him approach, she tried to twist her combination in even quicker to get away.  
"Um....hey."  
"What?" She snapped, stuffing her music sheets into her locker, and pulling out some text books.  
"I um...don't know if you've heard about the show..."  
"I don't care. I seriously don't care." She replied, trying not to look at him. Just as she went to hurry away, Ryan put his hands on her shoulder.  
"Kelsi, look at me. It's me, Ryan. I thought we were best friends..."  
"That was a year ago, Ryan. A year is a long time." Tears were threatening to stream down her cheeks, but she bravely looked at him. "We aren't best friends anymore. You sold your soul to Sharpay, she's clearly your best friend now. But don't worry, I know I'm not the only person you're going to step on on your way to the top." She slammed her locker shut and quickly ran in the direction of the music room. Ryan hit his head on his locker a few times and headed towards home room. Somewhere between then and the next day, he had an idea on the perfect thing to get Kelsi for christmas.

The next day, Kelsi got into school early. She wanted to go to her locker without getting disturbed by Ryan, and she wanted to talk to Miss Darbus about her availability to rehearse with the auditionees before the auditions and callbacks in the new year. Although she was happy that her composition had been picked for the spring musical, her happiness was tainted when she remembered that Ryan would finally play the role she wrote for him, even though she didn't want him to anymore. Getting into homeroom at last, on her normal seat she found a dark red rose. Attached to it was a note;

_A dark red rose stands for unconscious beauty. Because you don't have to try at all to be the girl of my dreams._

Kelsi held onto the rose, and closed her eyes. She knew there was only one person that could've sent that, but she forced herself to avoid looking at Ryan when he came in the classroom. He had used her, and that was unforgiveable. At the first chance she got, she put the rose in her locker, only to find another one caught in the door. This time, a lavender rose.

_A lavender rose stands for enchantment. Because you are so enchanting to me._

Kelsi put the two roses together, and put them in her locker, trying to pretend she hadn't seen it. Meanwhile, Ryan rushed to their next class, Biology, and placed a red rose on her usual seat. He looked down at the note he had stuck to it.

_A red rose stands for love and respect. Because I love and respect every single piece of music you've wrote._

Ryan sat in his normal seat on the other side of the room as the class filtered in, Kelsi at the back of them all. She looked down at the rose before quickly picking it up, and placing it in her bag. Ryan hoped that she would look over at him, but all he got was a quick glance before she turned her head away again, pretending to get on with the work that the teacher had set them. Next, Kelsi had a free period, and as usual, she would be spending it in the music room, changing some of the scenes in the second half around, and altering the key of one of the songs. On the piano stool, she smiled faintly as she found yet another rose. This time, a yellow one.

_A yellow rose stands for friendship. Because you are the most important friend I've ever had._

She had just finished looking at it, when Sharpay and Ryan rushed into the music room.  
"Kelsi, the song for the auditions next year? I need it." Spat Sharpay, holding her hand out expectantly.  
"I only have the one copy at the moment. And anyway, it wouldn't be fair if you got the piece before anyone else did..."  
"Kelsi, Kelsi, Kelsi...Me and Ryan are the presidents of the drama club, and as it stands, we can get the choice of musical changed at the flick of a hand. Now hand it over."  
"But--"  
"I'll photocopy it and bring it back." Said Ryan, without even thinking, and cursing himself after saying it. He knew that wasn't why Kelsi wanted them to have the piece.  
"...Fine. Just take it." She said, grabbing her satchel, and leaving the piece of music on the piano. Sharpay shrugged innocently, and picked it up.  
"Ugh, this is so slow." She tutted, passing the sheet to Ryan. "Get this photocopied, and we'll give it to our rehearsal pianist to speed it up, okay?"  
"But, Kelsi imagined the piece slo--"  
"Just do it Ryan! I'm going to go and find Troy." Announced Sharpay, storming out of the room. Ryan sighed when he saw that Kelsi had left the yellow rose on top of the piano.

As Kelsi sat down for lunch, she found another rose.

_A thornless rose means love at first sight. Because I think that from when I first saw you, I loved you._

She put it in her bag just as Ryan got to the table.  
"...You left this in the music room." He said, passing her the yellow rose. Kelsi shrugged in thanks. "...I never got to congratulate you for getting your musical fixed."  
"I just wrote it. Congratulations on inevitably getting the part, I'm sure you and Sharpay will do wonderfully." She said, sarcastically. She looked down at her lunch. "...Suddenly I'm not hungry." She said, heading to her locker to take out the books for her afternoon lessons. Sure enough, another rose was hanging from her locker.

_A pink rose means please believe me. Because I need you to believe how sorry I am for what happened._

Kelsi shook her head at herself, angry that she was starting to fall for everything he was saying. He was still an Evans, and all the Evans twins cared about were themselves. As far as she was concerned, Ryan was no different to Sharpay. The first lesson of the afternoon, Kelsi sat in front of Sharpay and Ryan, and rolled her eyes at Sharpay's whining.  
"Troy told me he's going away SKIING for christmas! That means he won't be around over christmas!"  
"Well hey, it's his decision what he does, maybe he just wanted to spend some time away with his family..."  
"But that's not the point! What if he meets some airheaded....snowbunny!" She cried. Chad and Troy were in the corner of the room laughing at her, and Ryan sighed annoyed, comforting her the best way he knew how. However, the second he saw Kelsi get out of her seat, he placed another rose on her chair. She looked down at it as she returned to her seat.

_A white rose means innocence. Because I think your innocence is one of the things I love the most about you._

As the end of the day neared, Kelsi took a final trip to her locker, and sure enough, there was a final rose sticking out of her locker.

_A blue rose means mystery. Because I don't know what's on your mind anymore, and it's killing me not knowing if you still feel the same._

When Kelsi got to school the next day, she found there were no more roses. Sharpay continued to pick at Kelsi and her confidence, and Ryan let her, purely because by now, he wasn't sure how to stand up to Sharpay.

The next present Kelsi received was on Christmas Day. There was a knock at the door, but when Kelsi answered it, all there was, lying on the floor sprinked with rose leaves, was a hat. There was a card on top of it.

_Kelsi--  
Rose leaves mean hope. Hope that one day you will forgive me for anything I do that will hurt you. And hope that you know I don't mean any of it. Love, Ryan._

Kelsi remembered that, yet still kept her distance. The distance helped her through the auditions, when Ryan rudely told her that she was not needed for their audition as they had got someone to do another arrangement. Through the callbacks, when she gave the part she had written especially for Ryan away to Troy. Troy did meet someone over christmas, who fit the female lead perfectly. The girl and Troy soon fell in love, and Kelsi just wished it could be her and Ryan.

**(AN: Trust me, I haven't liked doing this non-fluffy Ryelsis, but as VirgIsMyBird said, for the year that takes place before HSM1, they had to drift apart. But no fear, as the next one takes place in senior year, and we all know what that means....;) )**


	18. Year 18: Candles

**AN: Spoilers for HSM3, but I'm sure you've all seen it by now.**

**Year 19: Candles**

"Kelsi!" Ryan called, following her out of the auditorium in the middle of practising the senior year musical. Inwardly, Ryan was cursing Jason. It had only been a few weeks earlier that Sharpay had asked Ryan to invite Kelsi to prom in order to steal one of her songs. Through previous experience, there was no way Ryan was going to mess around with any of Kelsi's songs, but he took Sharpay's suggestion as a blessing to take Kelsi to prom, and he had been pleased when she didn't say no when he suggested it. Working side by side, as composer and choreographer of the show had only served to bring them closer, and now neither Ryan nor Kelsi were afraid of Sharpay anymore, it was only a matter of who was going to ask who out when it came to them dating. However, all this had gone wrong a few minutes earlier when Jason asked a question about where he needed to be during _I Just Wanna Be With You.  
_"You're behind the door with everyone else, while Troy and Gabriella are singing it."  
"What? Troy and Gabriella are singing it?" Asked Jason, confused. "But I thought Sharpay and Troy were singing it?" Kelsi laughed.  
"What? What made you think that?"  
"Well, Sharpay asked Ryan to take you to prom so he could get the song. And since he's taking you to prom I just figured--" Kelsi glared at Ryan, and pushed past him, storming out.

And that was how they were where they were now, Ryan following Kelsi down the abandoned halls.  
"Kelsi, Jason doesn't know what he's saying, he's an idiot! You know he wants you for himself, that's the only reason he said that! That is not the reason I invited you to prom!"  
"You know I would believe that if I didn't remember how you used me to get Sharpay a bigger role in Twinkle Towne! And anyway, just because me and Jason went on one date last year doesn't mean we're joined at the hip"  
"I didn't say it was. And that thing about Twinkle Towne....That was before! I don't care what Sharpay says anymore! I asked you to prom because I want to go with you!"  
"Just be honest with me Ryan, please." Said Kelsi, trying to remain calm. "Did Sharpay ask you to get the song from me by taking me to prom?" Ryan stayed silent instead of answering for a second.  
"Yes, but--"  
"That's all I needed to hear." Said Kelsi, storming out of the doors of the school. Ryan shook his head at himself, and headed back to the auditorium. Everyone looked up at him from the stage, expectantly.  
"...Rehearsals over, you can go home..." He muttered, grabbing his hat, and the sheet music Kelsi had left behind. The auditiorium soon emptied out, and Ryan jumped when he realised he wasn't alone.

"Hey, you wanna talk?" Smiled Gabriella, motioning to the edge of the stage. Ryan shrugged, and sat next to her. Next to Kelsi, Gabriella was the closest thing Ryan had ever had to a real friend. Though he had tried flirting with her and winning her over during the summer, that had mainly been to help Gabriella make Troy jealous, and because he thought Kelsi and Jason were together, even though they had only been on one date. Ryan lay back on the dusty stage.  
"Why do girls have to give me a headache?" He said, and Gabriella laughed.  
"You mean why does Kelsi have to give you a headache?" She said, smiling. "Ryan, you can see it from how she feels. I mean, even I didn't like you when I first came to East High--"  
"Gee, thanks pal." Said Ryan, sarcastically, and Gabriella giggled.  
"When I _first_ got here. But now you're a cool guy. You really helped me and Troy out in the summer, and you're a real Wildcat now. Kelsi knows that too she just....doesn't want to get hurt."  
"She told you all this?"  
"She didn't need to, you can see it in her face. She needs to know you're still the same guy who apologised for hitting her with snowballs, and wanted to help her keep the penguins warm, and told her that santa still existed, and bought her a candy cane." Ryan looked at her shocked that she knew all that. "....Okay Martha has a big mouth." Shrugged Gabriella. Ryan smiled.  
"I sent her roses last year, but that doesn't seem to have worked. I'm all out of ideas, Gabs."  
"Don't worry." Said Gabriella. "I've got an idea that I'm pretty sure will work."

Kelsi arrived home on Christmas Day, exhausted. Her and her mom had spent the day at her aunt's house, and Kelsi had spent the day running around after her cousin's children. They had had her play christmas carols on the piano to occupy the children, and her fingers ached from all their requests. All Kelsi wanted now was a hot bath, and her bed. As her and her mom unloaded the unwrapped presents from the car, Kelsi froze as she reached her front door. There stood Ryan, having been waiting for her for an hour.  
"Ryan, what are you--"  
"Kelsi, what's wro--Oh Ryan, hi, it's nice too see you again." Said Kelsi's mom, coming over to them. "Here Kelsi, I'll take those."  
"No mom, it's fine, I--"  
"I'll see you both later." Smiled her mom, taking the bags from Kelsi, and going inside. Ryan and Kelsi stood silent in the hall for a while.  
"Merry christmas?" He said, smiling.  
"Seriously Ryan, what do you want?" She yawned.  
"....I want to show you that I'm the same Ryan you fell for all those years ago." He said, grabbing hold of her hand and leading her to Sharpay's car. Kelsi raised an eyebrow. "What? The vespa would've been less romantic. And hey, Sharpay owes me at least one ride." Kelsi laughed, and got in.

She got confused as Ryan drove her to the school.  
"Ryan, the schools locked up." She said, confused.  
"Not with Troy's dad's key it's not." He smiled, producing the key from his pocket. It would open the door to the gym. Once inside, Kelsi noticed a set of candles placed in the middle of the basketball court.  
"Ryan, what are you--"  
"We're having a romantic christmas dinner." He smiled. He lead her over to the candles, and sat her down, before going over to the bleachers where two plates of turkey, potatoes and vegetables sat.  
"How did you do all this?" She asked, picking up her potato with her knife and fork, and placing it on Ryan's plate.  
"Got the candles from Gabriella, got the car from Sharpay, got the keys from Troy, got the meal from Zeke." Smiled Ryan, as he spooned his peas over to Kelsi's plate. "Got a candle safety lecture from Taylor, got relationship advice from Chad..."  
"Hey, don't joke about Chad's advice, your first kiss wouldn't have been half as good if it wasn't for his tips." Laughed Kelsi. "....Thank you Ryan. For all of this. And I'm sorry I flipped out at you during rehearsal."  
"...You're special to me, Kelsi. You always will be. And I don't want us to go to prom together as friends."  
"...Oh." Said Kelsi, sadly.  
"...I want us to go to prom together as boyfriend and girlfriend." He leaned in, and kissed her. Kelsi kissed back, and quickly the meal got forgotten, and they were rolling around in the basketball court, kissing. It was only when Ryan nearly knocked over a candle they came to their senses.  
"...Guess you should listen to Taylor's candle safety lecture." Laughed Kelsi, sitting up. "And we should finish the dinner before it goes cold." In the darkness, Ryan blushed, and agreed.

By the end of their senior year, Ryan and Kelsi were the hottest new couple at East High, and everyone was happy when they discovered they wouldn't be going to college apart - they would be going to Julliard together.


	19. Year 19: Mulled Wine

**Year 19: Mulled Wine**

Ryan darted Manhattan, buying last minute gifts for his family, Kelsi's mom, their friends at college, and their friends at various colleges around America. Kelsi had wanted to experience her first christmas in New York, so Ryan and Kelsi had decided to stay at their apartment for the holidays and spend their first christmas together as a couple. Ryan was just stepping out of Bloomingdale's when his cell phone rung.  
"Hello?"  
"Ryan, where are you? We still need to go grocery shopping to get the turkey and stuff, and the stores are going to be heaving with people."  
"I'm just buying something for your mom." Ryan heard Kelsi sigh, and could imagine her rolling her eyes.  
"You really don't need to get my mom anything."  
"Don't lie, of course I do. She's like a second mom to be. Don't pretend you haven't got my mom and dad anything."  
"...Okay you win, but don't spend too much." Scolded Kelsi. Ryan smiled.  
"We'll see. I'll be home soon, okay?"  
"Alright, love you." Said Kelsi, blowing a kiss as she hung up the phone. She sat down in the apartment, and looked around, content. Of course she had to buy something for Ryan's parents. They had paid for Ryan and Kelsi's apartment, against Kelsi's better wishes. For the past week, they had both been busy wrapping presents and decorating their lounge, where a christmas tree now sat in the corner, presents scattered underneath it. The biggest thing worrying Kelsi was cooking the christmas dinner. Neither her or Ryan were good cooks, and most things they cooked were burnt. Checking the clock, Kelsi noted the time. It would be about half an hour before Ryan got home, so she could check on her gift for him. Sneaking into the bedroom, she pulled the large box down from the top of the shelf. Carefully lifting the lid, she looked down at the red chemise she had bought. Her and Ryan, though they were sharing a bed, hadn't had sex yet, and though they had talked about it a lot, they had agreed to wait until Kelsi was ready. When she had been out shopping and seen it, she knew that christmas was the perfect time. She heard the front door unlock and she quickly put the box back on the shelf, and walked out of the room.  
"Missed me?" Grinned Ryan, and he kissed her.  
"Come on, lets go get that turkey before there's none left." She smiled, kissing his hand and going out to the car.

As Ryan woke up on christmas day, he could already hear Kelsi hard at work in the kitchen. The oven was on, already cooking the turney, and she was cutting up the carrots, ready to cook them too. She was in the middle of heating the wine up in the pan to make their mulled wine when Ryan came up behind her and hugged her, kissing her neck.  
"Merry Christmas." He said, and she blushed.  
"Merry first christmas together." She added, turning round to kiss him. "Your mom, dad and Sharpay's presents arrived yesterday, I put them under the tree." She nodded towards the few new boxes that were under the tree.  
"Thanks." He looked at the bottle of wine already open, and the two wine glasses she had bought. "You do know we shouldn't be drinking that for another two years, right?" Kelsi smiled.  
"It's Christmas, and we're not driving anywhere. I won't tell if you wont." She commented. "I thought we'd fly back to Albuquerque for New Years, Troy and Gabriella are flying over from California so it'll be nice to see them all."  
"Sounds good, I'll try and book the tickets." Ryan quickly kissed Kelsi again. "Need any help?"  
"Nope. You're a man you're useless in the kitchen. Go do manly things." She laughed, shooing him away with her hand, and taking a small sip of wine. Ryan laughed and went back into the bedroom where his laptop was. As it powered up, he pulled Kelsi's christmas present out of a side drawer. He hadn't put it under the tree as he wanted to surprise her.

After Ryan had booked their flights, Ryan and Kelsi sat on the floor opposite eachother, handing eachother presents to unwrap.  
"Aww your mom got me some more music paper. I'll have to call her later." Smiled Kelsi. Ryan passed her her next present, and looking at the label, she groaned. "Sharpay? Sharpay got me something? I don't know if I should open it, it might be like....a bomb or something. "Ryan laughed.  
"Just open it." He said, unsure about what it was either. Kelsi bit her lip as she unwrapped the present, and opened the box. Ryan was confused as she started laughing.  
"Why? What is it?" He asked. Kelsi smiled, and read the note that was in the box.  
"To my obvious future sister in law. No hard feelings I hope. I figured Ryan would be too loved up to get you one this year, so I'm carrying on the tradition. Love Sharpay." Ryan remained looking confused until he too burst out laughing as Kelsi lifted out a hat, very similar to one Ryan would've bought her.  
"Oh wow that's just...argh I love Sharpay." Smiled Ryan, putting the hat on Kelsi's head. "Suits you too."  
"I never said your sister had bad taste...Really." Smiled Kelsi, handing him a few presents. None were the special one from her yet. She wanted to wait until after dinner to give that to him. Thinking about it, she took another sip of wine to calm her nerves. When all the presents were unwrapped, with Ryan and Kelsi getting mostly practical gifts from their friends at college, and some joke ones from Troy and Gabriella, Ryan smiled.  
"You've got one more present." He said.  
"What? No I don't?" Said Kelsi, peering under the tree. From behind his back, Ryan pulled out the present.  
"Merry Christmas." He said. Kelsi looked at the long parcel, and carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a long box, and carefully she lifted the lid, and gasped. Inside was a 9 carat gold necklace, with a diamond encrusted treble clef hanging from it.  
"Ryan...it....it's beautiful...." She gasped, nervously lifting it out of the box. Ryan leant forward, and placed it around her neck as Kelsi left her hair up. Kelsi smiled at him, and kissed him. "Thank you..." She whispered. They were about to kiss again before Kelsi jumped up, looking at the time.  
"What's wrong??" He asked.  
"The turkey!" She said, rushing into the kitchen area.

Opening the oven, she burst into tears. The turkey had been left on a little too long, and was now a dark brown. The vegetables were too soft, and the potatos burnt to a cinder. She sat against the worktop, sobbing. Ryan came over, and hugged her. "This was supposed to be perfect...." She sobbed.  
"It is, Kelsi, I promise you, it is..." He said, soothingly.  
"No it's not! I didn't want it to be like this! Everything had to be just....right."  
"The dinner doesn't matter, seriously, I'll be just as happy with a turkey sandwich." Smiled Ryan.  
"No, we were supposed to have the dinner and it was supposed to be really nice a-and then I was supposed to give you your present..." She sniffed.  
"What present?" Asked Ryan.  
"It doesn't matter now! Everythings ruined!"  
"No it isn't honey, really....I'm with you, we've spent an incredible morning together so far, it can't get much better." Kelsi looked up at him.  
"....You still want your present?" She asked, and Ryan nodded. "Okay you just...wait here I'll get it, alright?" Ryan nodded, and Kelsi wiped her eyes, and went into the bathroom with her glass of mulled wine to calm herself down.

While Kelsi was busy, Ryan decided to call his parents, and let them know how they were, and to thank them for their presents. A few minutes later he hung up, and turned around to find Kelsi, and his jaw dropped.  
"....Oh....wow." He said, looking her up and down in the chemise. She did a little twirl.  
"Like it?" She said, and Ryan nodded, silently, going over and kissing her. "....I'm ready." She whispered, before laughing slightly. "That's what all the wine drinkings been for....I've been scared."  
"You're not drunk, right? I don't wanna be taking advantage..." He said softly, and Kelsi shook her head.  
"I want us to be together...like that....more than anything else in the world. I love you, Ryan." She said softly. Ryan kissed her again, and stroked her hair.  
"I love you too, Kelsi." He said, before following her into their room.


	20. Year 20: Gifts

**Year 20: Gifts**

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked for the millionth time as they sat on the plane going from New York to Albuquerque. Kelsi had bad motion sickness, and he was worried about her.  
"Ryan seriously, I promise you, I'm fine. Just this turbulence is getting to me." She promised, curling up to Ryan, and burying her head into his neck. He rested his head on top of hers, and held her hand.  
"We're landing soon, and then you can go up to my room and take a nap, okay?"  
"I would like to say hello to everyone first." Laughed Kelsi. After the disaster that had been the christmas meal the year before, both Ryan and Kelsi had agreed to fly back home so that Mrs. Evans could cook for them this time, and it would be a good chance for them to spend some time with their families. College was harder than either of them had expected, so this was the first time since new years that they had come home. When they got off the plane at the airport, they were instantly greeted by Mr and Mrs Evans, Sharpay, and Miss Nielsen waiting for them.  
"Welcome home, sweetheart!" Gushed Miss Nielsen, hugging Kelsi, quickly followed by Ryan. "How was the flight?"  
"Oh the usual. Kelsi got a little flight sick, but that's all." Said Ryan, hugging her.  
"Oh, are you okay?" Asked Mrs Evans, as Mr Evans picked up her bags for her.  
"I'm fine, just motion sickness or something, don't worry." Smiled Kelsi, brightly. "So, what's the room arrangements. Am I going home with my mom, or..."  
"I won't have it. Your mom can have the spare room, and you can of course share with Ryan." Said Mr Evans. "Now lets get to the car, these bags are heavy!"

A few hours later, Ryan carefully closed his bedroom door on Kelsi, fast asleep. Their flight had been in the early hours of the morning, and she hadn't slept the night before, so by the time she got to the Evans house, she was exhausted. Checking his pockets for his wallet and car keys, Ryan walked down to his sister's room, and knocked on the door.  
"Hey Ryan, what's up?" Asked Sharpay. "I was just doing some studying."  
"You? Studying? Has the world come to an end?" Joked Ryan.  
"The old Sharpay didn't have auditions and callbacks and rehearsals to schedule." Pointed out Sharpay, motioning to the sheets of paper scattered on the bed. "That Jimmie guy from the basketball team, you know the one who had a crush on me? He's trying out for the show, so I'm trying to make sure the rehearsals don't clash with his basketball practise." Ryan laughed.  
"Tiara won't like that though, will she?" He said, and Sharpay smirked.  
"Exactly my point." She said satisfied. "Then I have some college work to do, so I can't go anywhere with you."  
"Come on, I know the old Sharpay would never say no to a shopping trip."  
"You're taking me shopping?" Asked Sharpay, shocked. "No you're right, I think the world is coming to an end."  
"Well I'll buy you something if you come with me. I just need a girl's opinion." Sharpay smiled, and moved the sheets of paper away from herself, standing up.  
"You've come to the right place." She said, leaving the room, as Ryan trailed behind her.

The mall was full of people looking for last-minute christmas bargains, and as Sharpay followed him around, she kept asking what they were looking for, and trying to guess what was wrong.  
"Let me guess, you forgot to get Kelsi a present. Really Ryan, out of all the people you should remember to get a present for..."  
"I didn't forget to get Kelsi a present, I've got her a few." Said Ryan, turning down one row of shops. "I'm just trying to find one more present."  
"So it IS for Kelsi? What are you getting her? What do you need my help with? It better not be underwear, as I am not picking out your girlfriend's underwear for you."  
"It's not underwear, promise. Kelsi does a good enough job of that herself...." He muttered, but Sharpay stopped.  
"Now that is what us normal people call too much information." She reminded him, before carrying on following him.

Five minutes later, Ryan stopped outside a shop. Sharpay was about to ask again what was going on, before she looked up at the shop, and let out a scream.  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"Sharpay, calm down--" Said Ryan, blushing a little.  
"YOU!"  
"Yes Sharpay, me..."  
"And KELSI!"  
"Yep...."  
"ENGAGED?!"  
"Well we will be if we actually go into the shop and you help me pick out the ring." Ryan said, grabbing Sharpay by the arm and leading her into the store.

When Kelsi woke up in Ryan's bed, for a few seconds, she was disorientated, and unsure about where she was. But when she smelt the familiar scent of Ryan coming from a shirt he had changed out of, she was comforted. Getting up, she wondered down the hallway into the spare room where she found her mom sitting putting some clothes away.  
"Hey sweetheart, good sleep? Ryan told me you were resting."  
"Yeah I'm feeling better." Smiled Kelsi. "....Mom, can you drive me out to a store? I need to get something, urgently." Her mom looked at her confused, and when Kelsi told her what was wrong, she hugged her.

A few days later, both the Evans and the Nielsens sat around the huge Christmas tree in the lounge, exchanging presents between them.  
"Um mom, don't you have to go and check on the turkey?" Asked Sharpay, nervously.  
"Well I should, I--"  
"I'll come and help!" Decided Sharpay, grabbing her mom's arm, and leading her into the kitchen.  
"They might need help, maybe you should go too." Suggested Miss Nielsen to Mr Evans, who looked confused, but shrugged, following them into the kitchen. Kelsi looked confused at her mom. "Oh look, I forgot to call your grandmother. I'd better go and do that now." She winked at Kelsi, before leaving the room. Ryan let out a long breath.  
"Wow, that was weird." He laughed, hugging Kelsi. "Nice to get five minutes alone though."  
"Yeah....Look Ryan, I need to say something to you..."  
"No me first. I wanted you to open your present with....just the two of us here." Said Ryan, passing the wrapped box to Kelsi. As she slowly started to unwrap it, Ryan got down on one knee. As she opened the box, she gasped at the diamond engagement ring that sat in the box. As she looked down at Ryan, she burst into tears.  
"Kelsi Nielsen...Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He smiled. Kelsi instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing.  
"Yes! Oh wow...a thousand times yes..." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. Ryan smiled at her.  
"You've....really made me the happiest man on earth, Kels." He said, and Kelsi laughed.  
"How's about I tell you something to top it off?" She said.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Asked Ryan, holding her hands. Kelsi held onto his hands, and moved them down to her stomach.  
"I'm pregnant."


	21. Year 21: Bells

**Year 21: Bells**

Kelsi paced up and down the hall of the Evans' house in a pair of jeans and a tshirt, shushing her four month old son, Jayden. Ryan had gone for his stag night with Troy and Chad the night before, so the house was now strictly a girls-only area. It was Christmas Eve. She and Ryan had wanted to get married on Christmas Day, but there were no churches willing to let them, so they settled for the next best thing. As Jayden continued to wail, Kelsi sighed.  
"Shh baby you need to sleep, mommy has to get ready..." She whispered into his ear, bouncing him up and down in an attempt at getting him to fall asleep. Coming out of one of the rooms, Gabriella, already in her bridesmaids dress quickly rushed over and took Jayden from her. "Gabriella, I can do it, I just--"  
"No, I'll take care of Jayden and Natalie, you need to start getting ready!" Scolded Gabriella. "Sharpay's ready to do your hair and Taylors got the makeup brush armed and ready."  
"But..."  
"No buts, seriously." Smiled Gabriella, putting her hands on Kelsi's shoulders. "The twins are fine, they just want their mommy to start getting ready for her wedding." Kelsi nodded, rubbing her eyes. The stress was getting to her, and part of her would be happy when this day was over.  
"Thanks." She said, quickly giving Jayden a peck on the forehead, before going to find Taylor and Sharpay."

Ryan meanwhile, was wondering around Chad's apartment, muttering and groaning to himself.  
"Chad, I'm actually going to kill you for letting me drink so much..." He muttered, reaching out for the Tylenol that had been put in front of him.  
"Hey, what else is the best man for?" Joked Chad. "Besides, we're 21, it's legal! That was more than enough reason to go on a trip around all the bars in Albuquerque."  
"You do realise if Taylor finds out how drunk you got Ryan she will actually murder you, right?" Said Troy, raising an eyebrow. "Some of us know when enough is enough."  
"Some of us." Chad smirked, looking at Troy. "Are under the thumb of our girlfriends."  
"Oh please, like you're not! Taylor has you wrapped around her little fi--"  
"Guys can you like...do this later at the reception or something? Where's my suit..." Muttered Ryan, holding his head. "And when will the room stop spinning?" Chad looked at Troy in a panic, not remembering where he had left the rings, or Ryan's suit. Troy rolled his eyes.  
"See this is why Ryan needed me to be second best man, you're an idiot." He joked, turning to Ryan. "Suits hanging in Chad's room. Chad, the rings are in my pocket." Chad muttered something about Troy, but Ryan didn't hear him, heading towards the bedroom.

"Kelsi, stop turning your head!" Scolded Taylor, who stopped in the middle of applying eyeshadow.  
"For once I'm going to agree with Taylor, keep still!" Said Sharpay, holding up Kelsi's hair, ready to twist into a bun.  
"I'm sorry! I'm just nervous! And I keep having to look at the twins..." She whined, looking over to her left again where Gabriella was busy keeping them occupied. Neither Jayden and Natalie had wanted their naps in the end, so Gabriella was busy dressing them in their little outfits.  
"Gabriella, take them out of the room or this is never going to get done." Said Taylor.  
"Nono I promise, I'll be good." Said Kelsi, focusing on the mirror. She stared into it, still not believing that this was really her wedding day. "....I'm not going to be a good wife."  
"You're talking crazy." Said Taylor. "You and Ryan have been best friends for 20 years, give or take a year or so. There is no way you're going to disappoint him."  
"But what if he regrets getting married so young! What if he regrets Jayden and Natalie and ends up leaving us for someone more interesting."  
"Oh Kelsi, stop it!" Snapped Sharpay, her former bossiness quickly resurfacing. "Ryan adores you, and you love him back, so stop being so stupid! There's no way he's going to leave you, I don't think he'd be able to function without you."  
"Wow...that almost sounded kind..." Muttered Gabriella. Sharpay shot her a look, and Gabriella smirked. "Just kidding. But Sharpay's right. He pretty much worships the ground you walk on." Kelsi sighed, the butterflies still flying around her stomach.  
"Thanks....Good to know I have three wise bridesmaids." She said, and Taylor shrugged.  
"Better than any three wise men." She suggested, before pointing to the mirror. "Okay Kels, I think you're ready."

Troy found Ryan sitting in Chad's bedroom, just staring into space. He'd changed into his suit, but the jacket lay on the bed.  
"Hey...you okay?" Asked Troy, and Ryan jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, just thought you might have been eaten or something." He shook his head.  
"....This is like....really big." Was all Ryan managed to get out.  
"What is?"  
"Getting married. It just...makes everything so...official."  
"...Please tell me you're kidding? Ryan, you and Kelsi have two kids together. You can't get much more official than that." Laughed Troy.  
"No I just mean...Me and her'll officially....yknow....She'll be an Evans. She'll have that part always linking her to me. She'll actually be my family, not just my friend." Troy smiled.  
"That a good feeling?" He asked, and Ryan nodded.  
"Yeah it's an...amazing feeling. I'd recommend it. Better than...any drug or any amount of alcohol."  
"Well I'll remember that tonight at the reception." Ryan looked at Troy, confused. "Well...it's not just yours and Kelsi's ring I'm keeping a hold of." Ryan gasped.  
"You're proposing to Gabi?" Troy blushed, and nodded. "She isn't....yknow....pregnant, right?"  
"No, no way. We're not even thinking about kids until we're both earning money and paid off any debts from college and bought our own place. Not that it's bad you and Kelsi didn't wait, you've got your parents. And I mean....if she wants to wait until after college to get actually married I don't mind...."  
"You're as mushy over relationship stuff as I am." Ryan laughed. "Come on, Chad'll wonder where we are."  
"Yeah sure. I've just got one thing I wanna ask you to do..."

Hours later, and the church was full. Ryan stood silently at the front, Chad standing next to him reassuring him that Kelsi was indeed going to turn up. Kelsi and Ryan's moms had taken the twins ahead with them to the church, leaving Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay to deal with Kelsi's final freak out in the car on the way to the church.  
"I don't have anyone to give me away!" She suddenly realised. "Oh my god, how can I have forgotten something like that! I mean...with studying, and exams, and calling the caterer and the photographer, and the florist, and then the caterer cancelling on me..."  
"Kelsi, breathe. Don't make me slap you." Warned Gabriella. "The flowers are fine, I checked them at the last minute this morning. I called Zeke and he said he and his friends from college had the catering covered, so it's fine. The photographers already there. Everything is fine. And you don't need someone to give you away.  
"No I do! Everyone else does!" Said Kelsi, as the car pulled up to the church. "No I can't do this we'll just have to...call it off!"  
"Kelsi, seriously, breathe. Please." Said Taylor. Sharpay finished fiddling with a loose piece of Kelsi's hair, then checked that the gold tiara that finished off the wedding dress was on straight. Just then, the door to the car opened.  
"Come on Kelsi, you don't wanna keep Ryan waiting." Smiled Troy. Kelsi shook her head.  
"I don't have anyone to give me away, I can't--"  
"Why else do you think I'm here." Smiled Troy, helping her out of the car.  
"YOU?!" Said Taylor. "But...You're not her dad!"  
"Ryan asked me to do it. He said you'd never have come out of your shell as much as you did if it wasn't for me and Gabriella doing the show. He figured that if anyone was going to hand her over to married life, it should be me." He gave Kelsi a quick hug. "That alright with you?" Kelsi nodded, tears of joy threatening to spill.

The wedding ran perfectly, with no hitches, with Chad even remembering the rings. To top things off, as they stepped outside to take the official wedding photos and the church bells rung, it started to snow. There wasn't anything else that could make the day anymore perfect.


	22. Year 22: Home

**Year 22: Home**

The last year had been a busy one for Ryan and Kelsi. Ryan, through his hard work at college, had been given an opportunity to choreograph a new show that would be appearing off-Broadway. Unfortunately, this kept Ryan away from home for long hours, and occasionally days at a time. Kelsi meanwhile stayed at home, looking after the twins, who were growing more each day. Eventually, the show got picked up, and the cast and crew – including Ryan – begun a country-wide tour of the show. The nearer it got to Christmas, the more stressed out Kelsi got. Whilst in the middle of feeding the twins a few days before Christmas, she got a phonecall.  
"Hello?" She said, tiredly.  
"Hey honey, it's me." Said Ryan, softly. "Um...I've got something you might not wanna hear so you might wanna be sitting down."  
"...Why?" Asked Kelsi, suspiciously. Ryan let out a heavy sigh on the other end of the line.  
"...The cast are doing a matinee on Christmas Eve, so I can't leave until then."  
"WHAT!" Said Kelsi, upset. "But that means you won't be there to put the twins to bed on Christmas Eve! And you'll be tired and jetlagged on Christmas Day!"  
"Kelsi, I'm sorry, I really am sorry, if there was anything I could do, but I'm contracted, I don't have a choice.  
"But we miss you..." She sobbed, the twins looking at her quizically. "This is their first proper Christmas that is gonna be all about them, you can't miss it..."  
"Kelsi baby please, I really am sorry..."  
"...I'm gonna go and stay with your parents and Sharpay then." She sniffed. "I'd rather they were around even if you're not." She knew she shouldn't be so bitter to him as it wasn't his fault, but Kelsi couldn't help but look at the twins, and feel sorry for them that their daddy would be missing Christmas with them.  
"...I love you." He said, upset.  
"Love you too. Come home." She whispered, before putting the phone down.

Rushing around, she packed a suitcase for her and the twins, and got the first flight she could back to Albuquerque. Everytime she came back home, she missed it that little bit more, and travelling for the first time on her own with the twins, she was sure that she wanted to raise them here. She shook her head of the thought. It wasn't even a possibility. New York was where her and Ryan were going to get the most work, so they had to stay there. As Kelsi came out of the luggage collection, she instantly spotted Sharpay, and grinned when she saw Zeke standing next to her, his arm around her waist.  
"You guys have FINALLY got your act together and got together!" Squealed Kelsi, hugging Zeke, then Sharpay.  
"Well....I finally decided he was worthy of serving me. Grinned Sharpay, taking Natalie from Kelsi. "Aww she's got so big!"  
"Yeah she has...And Ryan's missing it all." Kelsi sighed, holding tightly onto Jayden.  
"Well...he's an idiot don't worry about him." Sharpay smiled. "My parents are so excited to see you, they converted one of the spare rooms into a nursery just in case you ever visited. There's so much I need to tell you!" Sharpay and Zeke led her to the car, chatting away.

Ryan sat in his hotel room, head in his hands. The cast of the show were due on any minute, and after giving them a quick pep talk, he had done his job, but was supposed to wait around in case one of the dancers couldn't go on, and he had to fill in. Pulling out his wallet, he looked at the pictures in it. There was a professional one that had been taken several months earlier of him, Kelsi, and the twins. They all sat happily, and a tear rolled down Ryan's eye. He shouldn't be here. He should be with the twins and his wife. Looking over at his suitcase, he paused, before grabbing it.

On Christmas Eve after Kelsi had put the twins to bed in their new nursery, she sat downstairs with Sharpay and a glass of wine.  
"They asleep?" She asked, and Kelsi nodded. "Great, then my guests can come round now. We're gonna have a party and cheer you up about Ryan not being here!" Kelsi sighed.  
"I don't know, I still have to wrap some of their presents, and put things in their stockings, and—"  
"No choice, they're on their way." Teased Sharpay, as the doorbell rung. "I have a surprise for you, so stay there." Kelsi went to speak, and Sharpay shook her head sadly. "And no, it's not Ryan." Kelsi slouched into the sofa, therefore not caring what the surprise was. Minutes later, Taylor and Gabriella came into the front room, hugging Kelsi and exchanging gifts with her.  
"Oh, and you can get my special holiday card!" Grinned Taylor, passing over an envelope with Kelsi's name on it.  
"Special?" Said Kelsi, confused, and she slowly opened the envelope. She stared at the picture on the front, and gasped. Taylor and Chad were sitting with their arms around eachother, and Taylor was holding onto a small bundle in a blanket.  
"Oh my god! Taylor why didn't you tell me!" Gasped Kelsi, hugging Taylor tightly. Taylor blushed.  
"I was gonna come and see you in New York in the new year, but when I heard you were coming over for Christmas, I figured it was a good time." Taylor smiled proudly at the picture. "She's called Marie, and she's perfect."  
"She does look like a cutie." Smiled Kelsi, wiping a tear from her eye. "Ryan would love to meet her..."  
"Hey, he'll be here in the morning, remember? He'll be here for the christmas, he wouldn't miss it for anything in the world..." Said Gabriella, softly. The rest of the evening was spent talking about Ryan's job, baby Marie, Natalie and Jayden, Gabriella's engagement, and Sharpay's relationship with Zeke.

The next morning as Kelsi was woken up by the twins crying, she turned on the radio. As she held a twin on each arm, her heart broke at the report.  
"And due to severe weather warnings, planes are being diverted away from New Mexico, leaving thousands of passengers stranded on Christmas Day.  
"A tear trickled down Kelsi's face. Ryan wouldn't be there. Heading downstairs to get them breakfast, she carefully placed the twins in their high chairs, and went to cupboard to retrieve the baby food that she'd bought yesterday. Natalie and Jayden babbled away at eachother, when she suddenly heard Natalie utter her first word.  
"Dada!" Kelsi spun round to find Ryan coming into the kitchen. She instantly welled up.  
"But...the planes.."  
"I got an earlier flight." Whispered Ryan, hugging her. "I promised I wouldn't miss their first proper christmas and I meant it."


	23. Year 23: Secret Santa

**AN: I apologise that these oneshots are severely...lacking. I'm really drying up, and part of me is pleased that I'm nearly finished writing them. I've had a busy few days rushing around, so only got a chance to post these today.**

**Year 23: Secret Santa**

For the first time in weeks, Kelsi and Ryan were spending a quiet afternoon together. Jayden and Natalie were at daycare, and Kelsi and Ryan had finished work early.  
"I don't know how much longer I can work on this music score. My fingers are killing me, but it's never enough for the director." Sighed Kelsi, flexing her fingers. Ryan locked his fingers between hers, and lifted her hand to kiss it.  
"I know what you mean. The director of my new show is just...so demanding. I show him the choreography, and he tells me to change about ten things before deciding he liked what I was doing originally. I thought Broadway was supposed to be all...glitz and glamor. Not sweat and tears.  
"Yeah, we should move home." Kelsi muttered, and Ryan looked at her.  
"You really wanna move back home?" He asked, and Kelsi shook her head quickly.  
"No I just mean...it was all so easier then. And all our friends seem to be gradually going back there when they've finished with college. I'm just thinking outloud, that's all." Kelsi sighed, not having the courage to tell him how much she missed her friends, how much she just wanted Jayden and Natalie to grow up like she did, even how much she missed catching up with Sharpay. Ryan was about to say something when a letter got dropped on their doorstep. Kelsi, desperate to change the subject, quickly got up and opened it.

_Hey past Wildcats!_

_We thought that instead of buying eachother gifts that we don't use (and come on, you know we've all given eachother at least one present like that) we'd all get given one couple to buy a gift for! _

_Don't ask me how we've given out the couples, Gabriellas the smart one here, I just type up the letters. Hope you're all coming home for Christmas, let us know if you're not!_

_Love, Troy and Gabriella_

"Who do we have?" Asked Ryan, after Kelsi finished reading the letter out. Kelsi looked at it, and smiled.  
"Taylor and Chad. I'm sure it was fixed so that we didn't get Sharpay and Zeke."  
"Wow...they're a tough choice. I mean they're so...different." Muttered Ryan. "How are we going to come up with a gift that they're both going to use?"  
"Well, we'll think about it later. Right now..." Ryan kissed Kelsi. "I think we have an hour or so free to do um....What we want." He raised an eyebrow and Kelsi laughed, following him into the bedroom.

The gift choosing proved to be more difficult than either of them had ever thought possible. One Saturday afternoon, each holding the handles of a pram, Kelsi and Ryan wondered the streets of New York, looking for something to get both of them.  
"How about something sporty?" Suggested Kelsi, as they passed at store selling sports memorabelia. Ryan shook his head.  
"Like Taylors going to be able to use anything like that. She'd end up hitting Chad over the head with whatever we bought."  
"Hence Taylor's use?" Kelsi laughed. Ryan was about to say something when they heard bickering.  
"My toy!"  
"No, my toy!"  
"No, mine!"  
"Give it! Mommy!!!" Kelsi rolled her eyes, and knelt down to look into Jayden's pram, where he was clutching onto Natalie's doll. He looked almost instantly guilty, and pouted. "My toy." He repeated.  
"No Jayden, that's Natalie's dolly. You give it back."  
"No!" Said Jayden, gripping onto the doll tighter. Kelsi looked to Ryan for help, who fished into his back, and sighed reluctantly, pulling out one of the toys that they had bought Jayden for christmas.  
"Jay, give Natalie her doll back, and you can have this..." He waved the cuddly toy in front of Jayden's face and Jayden excitedly grasped for the teddy bear, giving Kelsi a chance to swoop down, and hand the doll back to Natalie. She hugged Ryan quickly.  
"How did I cope all those weeks without you last year..." She muttered, and Ryan laughed.  
"Come on, you know what Sharpay was like growing up. We have all that to go still, remember?" Kelsi groaned.  
"Don't scare me." She said, shaking her head and continuing down the street. Eventually, Ryan and Kelsi admitted defeat, and ended up buying a crystal vase and some clothes for Marie.

A few days later when Ryan was packing to go back home for the holidays, Kelsi noticed how Ryan was overpacking.  
"Planning on leaving me or something?" She joked, and Ryan nodded.'  
"Yeah, me and Chad are actually gonna run away together." He said sarcastically, kissing her head. "Just...Something I have to do. You do it as well."  
"You're being suspicious. I don't like it." Said Kelsi, hugging him from behind. "Is this some weird, twisted christmas present?"  
"Kind of." He smiled, passing her an envelope. "I was gonna wait but....Merry early Christmas." Kelsi opened the envelope, and pulled out the plane tickets.  
"What's so fascinating about plane tic—" She paused, as she read the tickets. "One-WAY?! What??"  
"I know you want to go home, you don't have to tell me that, I can see you're not happy here. And I kind of want the twins growing up in the same area as us, and making the same kind of friends. So....was it a good surprise?" Kelsi nodded.  
"The best ever."

On the plane to Albuquerque, Ryan explained to Kelsi the surprise. They were going to stay with his parents until they found a place of their own. When it came to work, he had heard that the local theatre was in danger of closing down unless it could get more people coming to see it's shows. With the combined efforts of Kelsi writing the music for shows, and Ryan choreographing, there was no way the theatre wouldn't do well. It also gave Ryan and Kelsi a chance to work together, which they hadn't had a chance to do since they left high school. Once Ryan and Kelsi were settled down, they grabbed the twins and their presents for Chad and Taylor, and went to the proposed location of the couples meeting – East High's gym. Troy's father had retired as coach of the basketball team around the time that Miss Darbus had resigned as the drama teacher, and Chad and Sharpay were around to fill the posts, respectively.  
"Yay, you brought the twins." Grinned Taylor, as they toddled their way over to Marie, who waved at them as they came over. "I told Chad you might, but he didn't believe me."  
"Hey, no problem. And I guess, Merry Christmas." Smiled Ryan, handing over the vase. The second Taylor took a look at it, she laughed.  
"Yeah, I know, we are pretty much impossible to buy for. My mum always gets us similarly bad presents. But it's cute, thanks." Said Taylor, hugging each of them. They turned to face the children as they heard giggling. When Ryan and Kelsi saw what they saw, a big smile came across their faces. Jayden was holding Marie's hand, and leading her over to the teddy bear he had brought with him, and Marie was smiling. Ryan and Kelsi looked at eachother, and laughed. It was like going back in time and looking in the mirror.


	24. Year 24: Coal

**AN: This was completely inspired by "Playing The Part" by awesomelikethat. **

**Year 24: Coal**

Jayden Evans sat in the hallway, waiting. Natalie was upstairs in her room dancing to her CD player, while Jayden just sat silently, waiting. A second later another child toddled up to him shaking her head.  
"Not there." Announced Marie. "Where's present?"  
"I don't know, but we'll find them." Said Jayden. For the past hour now, Jayden and Marie had been searching the various cupboards downstairs to try and find the secret location of their christmas presents. They had grown tired of Jayden's presents, and had decided to try and find his new ones.  
"We looked in the kitchen and behind doors and under tables." Frowned Jayden, trying to think of where else they were hiding. "We can ask mommy?"  
"Okay." Shrugged Marie, and he followed Jayden into the study where Kelsi was working on a new composition. "'Lo." Announced Marie, waving at Kelsi. She swivelled around to face them.  
"Oh, hi guys. What's wrong?"  
"Mommy where's present?" Asked Jayden. "I want toys."  
"You have a whole play room of toys, Jayden, you don't need anymore." Said Kelsi, softly. "Why don't you go and play with Natalie?"  
"No, she's a girl. Girls smell. Daddy said." Announced Jayden.  
"Oh did he now?" Said Kelsi, raising an eyebrow. "Well you go and play with Natalie, and you'll see she doesn't smell. Are you taking good care of Marie?"  
"She's my friend!" Grinned Jayden, and Kelsi laughed.  
"I know, baby. You look after her she's smaller than you." Jayden nodded, and ran off with Marie.

A few hours later, Ryan got in from work. He was busy choreographing the latest show at the theatre, and wanted to get it right. The Evans' shows were getting more and more critical acclaim, one currently touring the States, while one had found it's way back to New York, and was currently just off-Broadway in one of the smaller theatres.  
"I'm home!" He announced, coming up behind her and hugging her. "Good day?"  
"Yeah. Jayden and Marie went looking for their christmas presents." Explained Kelsi. "And since when was it okay for you to tell him that Natalie smells?"  
"I didn't tell him that. I just said that boys sometimes thought girls smelt." Said Ryan, teasingly. "Come on, at his age he'll probably say it anyway."  
"You did because Sharpay did smell." Laughed Kelsi, hugging him. "I just don't want him growing up to hate Natalie."  
"She'll be fine, and he'll be fine. He's got a future brains of America as a girlfriend, he'll be happy for life."  
"Yeah, I can't help but think of us whenever I look at the two of them. It makes me wonder what would have happened if we had never got back together." Kelsi sighed.  
"Well...Natalie and Jayden wouldn't be here, for starters." Suggested Ryan.  
"Yeah...And we'd both be at Julliard but we'd be seeing other people just to annoy eachother, and it'd be really awkward when we'd have to work together."  
"Exactly. And we never would've moved back to Albuquerque, we'd both be miserable, single and alone in New York, avoiding eachother everytime we flew home for christmas." Kelsi laughed.  
"And all those reasons are why I'm not going to let Marie and Jayden argue. Ever. Now go and talk to him and explain that girls don't smell."  
"Yes miss." Teased Ryan, giving her another quick kiss, and heading into the twin's bedroom. Natalie had worn herself out with all her dancing, and was fast asleep in her bed. He sat at the end of Jayden's bed.

"Mommy tells me you were being mean about Natalie." He said.  
"But girls do smell!" Said Jayden, sighing. "You said Auntie Sharpay smelled!"  
"Well, does she?" Asked Ryan. Jayden thought about it for a second, and then shook his head. "That's what I thought. And does mommy smell?"  
"Mommys not a girl, silly! Mommys a mommy!"  
"But she's still a girl. So does she?"  
"No...."  
"And Marie?" Jayden giggled.  
"No she's nice." He admitted. Ryan smiled, and ruffled his son's hair. He lived for bonding moments like this with his children, which when he was rushing around, he hardly ever got time to have.  
"Then you be good to your sister, or you'll get coal in your stocking, and Santa won't be happy with you, and you might not get your toys. And if you go looking for your presents Santa'll put you on the naughty list, and you won't get any presents next year." Jayden pouted, and nodded.  
"Okay. Love you daddy." He said, leaning up to hug Ryan. Ryan hugged him back tightly, and settled him to sleep, before closing the door.

The twins were particularly hyper about this Christmas. As the day got nearer, they found it harder and harder to contain their excitement. The christmas tree had already been pulled over three times, Natalie and Jayden were bickering with eachother even more than usual, and Natalie had taken a crayon to some of Kelsi's music sheets, which had luckily just been photocopied beforehand. As the twins fell asleep on Christmas Eve, Ryan helped Kelsi put the tree up yet again.  
"What happened this time?" He asked. Kelsi shook her head.  
"They were playing tag just like I told them not to, and they ran into the tree. They've been driving me crazy all day, I was so pleased when you got home."  
"See, I have some uses." Smiled Ryan. "Don't worry, I think I've got a perfect way for them to behave today."

At 6 in the morning, Ryan groaned as he felt to pairs of feet jumping up and down on the bed.  
"Mommy! Daddy! It's christmas day and Santas been here! Wake up!" Cheered Natalie, as Jayden threw himself onto Kelsi, who hugged him. After Kelsi and Ryan climbed out of bed, they followed the twins downstairs where there was an empty glass of milk, and a note lay on a plate of cookie crumbs.  
"What does it say!" Asked Jayden, bouncing up and down. Kelsi smiled, and read out the note.

_Dear Jayden and Natalie Evans,  
__I have come to your house today and spoke to your mommy and daddy, and I'm very upset to hear you've been a naughty boy and girl. Because of that, I have left you a present to remind you that you need to be good in the next year or I'll put you on my naughty list. Thank you for the milk and cookies,  
__Love Santa_

Ryan passed them a box, and when they opened it, Natalie gasped.  
"Mommy it's coal!"  
"Well then we'll put it on the mantelpiece, and you can look at it this year so it can remind you that you have to be good, okay?" Said Kelsi, picking it up and placing it there. As Jayden and Natalie started furiously unwrapping their presents, Kelsi wrapped an arm around Ryan, and whispered in his ear.

"Good work, Santa."


End file.
